


Lost and Found

by Mai_Blade



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: ...uh..., Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Romance, Self-Harm, Sort Of, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, i wrote this instead of working, might be more accurate, unspecified smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Blade/pseuds/Mai_Blade
Summary: What If situations of Reader-Momocha being lost and found.Edit: Now with family fluff! :D





	1. No Momonga, Found Momocha (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Behold the wonder of run-on sentences! :D
> 
> Ahahaha. I admit to completely forgetting to utilize Reader's NPC and now I'm too lazy to go back and do it.
> 
> Anyway, this is just a series of What If's and AU's starring Reader as Momocha.

_There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it._

_~George Bernard Shaw, Man and Superman_

* * *

**Unbearable**

There were only so many times you could watch Players kill your brother’s lich form before you could not bear it any longer, but instead of staying in that world, you left, and he very nearly followed.

**Retry**

With majority ruling, he invited you to join his new guild and you did because he asked you face-to-face, and rare was the time when you refused any of his requests.

**Creation**

Like any other guild member, you created an NPC, and you made her in the image of a cute girl and gave her the backstory of what you always thought might be the perfect little sister—annoying, but loving and loveable.

**Misery**

You stayed with your brother and watched in pain as the others left, most going as far as deleting their avatars, and though that was death, your brother and you would have welcomed them back in new forms with open arms.

**Mausoleum**

He built a place and an NPC to keep their memory and you helped him where you could, silently grieving for both the friends who had gone and for your dear brother who was hurting worst of all.

**Longing**

Men in real life were disappointing in more ways than one, so you gave your heart to an image that could not break it, but he, of course, never reached out to take your heart from you.

**Futile**

The closure of the game was announced and there were no words for the depths of your shared despair and anger, for the swirl of emotions that came with realizing that everything leading up to this moment had been, ultimately, for nothing.

**Goodbye**

Only a scant few stopped by for the last day and when the last had gone, your brother led the way to the Throne Room, the place that would be where the final moments were spent, but something happened and he disappeared seconds before the end.

**Displaced**

Unable to stay bear staying alone at the end of it all, you attempted to log out at the last second, but something grabbed your being just as time ran out and the next thing you knew you were falling out of the sky.

**Abandonment**

The last two Supreme Beings, Lord Momonga and Lady Momocha, had left them, just the same as all the others—Albedo fell to her knees, the Pleiades wept and Sebas could only stare at the empty throne in disbelief.

**Alone**

You managed to fly with the wings on your back and saved yourself, but soon you were screaming and crying because everything was different and strange and Momonga— _Suzuki_ —was not there to protect you.

**Angel**

A pair of human sisters foraging for edible plants found an amazing and heart-breaking sight in a clearing in the forest—they discovered an angel weeping as though all the good had vanished from the world.

**Found**

Two girls found you and from there you were taken to a village called Campo where news of your existence spread like wildfire beyond its limits.

**Desolation**

With the abandonment of the last Supreme Beings, the guardians were set adrift without direction or reason to live—the splintering of Nazarick had begun the moment the first few realized they were now truly alone.

**Greed**

A so-called noble, the owner of the lands Campo existed in, came to verify the rumors of an angel come to earth and, seeing they were true, ordered the villagers to give you up while you shivered in revulsion under the gaze of his ugly, lust-filled eyes.

**Fear**

You were lost, alone and the only innocent kindness you had received had come from two helpless girls who could not protect you from this pig, so you had two choices: go with that man or commit yourself to fighting him, his men and any who would surely follow up.

**Third**

There was a third choice—running away—but that would mean leaving these little girls to this bastard’s probably non-existent mercy, so though you entertained the thought of flying away, you discarded the notion and made what was probably a foolish choice.

**Fight**

You used Tier Four magic to combat the man and his men, a directed air blast meant to push back enemies, but while it worked as expected, the end result of their coming to a stop was disgustingly gruesome and definitely fatal.

**Death**

They would have feared the angel who so easily killed the noble and his men, but she gagged and cried, falling to her knees and looking the very image of someone who had never killed before, and ultimately, most decided she was right to sully herself with blood rather than with that terrible man’s seed.

**Overlooked**

In their anguish, none in Nazarick thought to look up the list of names at the throne, and if they had they could have had hope because while Lord Momonga’s name was gone, Lady Momocha’s still remained.

**Escalation**

Some villagers demanded that you take responsibility for taking the life of the noble and all the trouble that would bring, so you told them you would, though none imagined that you meant to fight all who would come to try to bring you to justice for your actions.

**Territory**

Rumors spread in the kingdom of an angel who came to earth and had taken a section of the kingdom itself as its territory, though within a month these rumors became truth, and stronger and stronger adventurers were dispatched to deal with angel who dared try to take the king’s land.

**Sanctuary**

You used magic to both defend the village and its fields, as well as using it to heal people, but in time stronger opponents forced you to either kill them or show them your hand—you chose the latter and threw your magic into the sky.

**Terror**

The angel told them to watch and then decide if they wanted to continue fighting her, so they watched as she threw mythical Tier Six magic into the sky, one after another, four different and mighty spells that awed and frightened everyone who saw it, and they decided, _No_ , they did not want to fight her.

**Adamantine**

The Blue Roses, one of the strongest adventure teams in the kingdom, were sent in—and then sent back out, asleep and stripped of all their gear, humiliated but alive.

**Deliberation**

Some nobles wanted to send an army against the angel, but the king was wary and thought giving up a small parcel of land was worth not bringing the wrath of the heavens upon his kingdom, thus the two factions continued arguing while the angel did not venture any further than where she already was.

**Explosion**

A meeting between the guardians went bad, emotions running too high to contain, and Shalltear, Aura, Mare, Demiurge and Albedo left Nazarick, though only Demiurge and Shalltear took minions with them, while Cocytus and Sebas stayed to protect Nazarick, but many other minions including the Pleiades left in the wake of the departing guardians, everyone scattering in different directions to turn their wrath— _grief_ —upon this new world.

**Empire**

Nazarick, displaced from a swamp, had reappeared well within the borders of a powerful empire, but at the scattering of Nazarick’s denizens it, unknowingly, began to crumble, a prelude to its fall.

**Loneliness**

The Angel of Campo protected them without fail and the villagers grew healthier and happier under her protective wings, but when she left to cry by herself, there was not a single one of them who could do a thing to help her.

**Monsters**

Refugees from the empire were bringing strange and disturbing news as apparently there was a wave of monsters with terrible strength sweeping over the lands and taking everything, seeming as though there was nothing that could be done to stop them as even the Emperor and his most elite were rumored to have fallen to a coven of vampires.

**Heartbroken**

Albedo did not indulge in the wanton destruction Shalltear and Demiurge would no doubt wreak upon the land, but rather she left in search of a place to be alone with her memories, not realizing that her love was slowly and continually causing her to fall towards madness.

**Rage**

Shalltear and her vampire brides tore through the land in bloody swathes, though beneath Blood Frenzy her thoughts never stopped screaming and asking ‘ _Why?_ ’

**Woe**

Aura and Mare could not bear to stay in Nazarick, so they left together, but though they did not sow destruction behind them, neither did their chests stop aching and never did they cease wondering why they weren’t good enough for any of the Supreme Beings to stay.

**Desperation**

Demiurge would research every avenue he could and in the meantime he would make living sacrifices in the names of Supreme Beings, searching for a way for his calls to reach them, seeking a way he could call at least one of them back to beg them to stay, or at least to tell him what he could do to tempt them back to him, to Nazarick—he was composed on the outside, but falling apart on the inside.

**Loyalty**

Cocytus and Sebas shared a trait in that regardless of their own feelings they would never abandon the posts given to them by the Supreme Beings.

**Peace**

The soldiers, adventurers and assassins had stopped coming and the villagers thought it was over, but something in your gut said otherwise, though you did refrain from splashing cold water on the villagers and let them enjoy their fleeting peace.

**Refugees**

The farmers brought in a bedraggled group for healing and food and from them you heard the frightening news that a demon army was heading this way, and when the refugees left, refreshed to keep running, you took their advice when they told you to run as well.

**Evacuation**

You told the villagers to abandon the village because with or without them, you were leaving and they all hastened to obey, quickly forming a caravan of carts loaded with belongings, and you all set off, abandoning the village to seek refuge elsewhere.

**Taking**

Demiurge, having confirmed that Shalltear had stopped and claimed a territory, decided he would be stopping soon as well to solidify his hold on the land he would be claiming as his own, and he felt this was a good idea because no other guardians were nearby to infringe or interfere.

**Hiding**

You took the disguise of being a blind woman and hid your wings under a heavy cloak, and the villagers pitched in by leading you around and treating you as an invalid, and in this manner you entered the royal capital amidst the other refugees.

**Information**

He had already gotten information about the land he was in from a ‘noble’ who was too slow to flee his land, so Demiurge decided to take the royal capital and the entirety of this kingdom as his own.

**Demonic**

The army and the adventurers stared in the distance where a horrific army was steadily approaching, a mass of marching demons from the worst of nightmares and though they didn’t say it, most felt that this was the end of them all.

**Decide**

The girls clung to you, frightened by the screams of the people around, and though you knew that with your many weaknesses that you were likely to die, you stood up to fight—to _shine_.

**Light**

Unexpectedly, a gleam of light emerged from the streets of the royal capital and from it a sphere of magic shot out to the front lines of his army, obliterating a chunk of his demons, but instead of anger or irritation flaring in his chest, the feeling that bloomed within Demiurge was _hope_.

**Message**

A voice called your name, one unknown to you, and you demanded to know who it was, never expecting the name of a floor guardian— _that_ floor guardian—to be given in reply, a shock so great you nearly fell from the sky.

**Jubilation**

His message was answered by the Supreme Being Momocha, beloved sister of Guild Master Momonga, one of the Forty-One and someone worthy to whom he could swear loyalty!

**Mixed**

Demiurge was just an image but your current form just an image once too, so was it any wonder that you were confused, afraid, and yet also hopeful?

**Worship**

After pleading with her, Lady Momocha deigned to appear before him, flying over instead of teleporting, but, _oh_ , it was a wondrous sight to see her float down from the sky, returning to him, a loyal guardian who only longed for a Supreme Being to serve, and gladly he fell to one knee, speaking her name reverently.

**Disappointment**

When you asked about Momonga, Demiurge could not tell you that your brother was somewhere in this world and, your dear hope crushed, you could not stop yourself from breaking down into tears.

**Pain**

Lady Momocha’s sobs were knives in his heart because not only did it confirm what he feared but also because there was nothing he could do to stem the pain of the Supreme Being before him, and he felt that it was this sort of uselessness that had made the Supreme Beings abandon him and the rest in the first place.

**Beg**

When your cries began to subside, Demiurge pleaded with you to return to Nazarick, certain that you could reunite the guardians and bring glory back to the guild, you shook your head, telling him you were not fit to rule, only to be deluged by frantic pleas and promises, the desperate bargaining of someone who’s last hope was threatening to slip away.

**Surrender**

Reluctant, but unable to refuse Demiurge’s pleas, you said you would return to Nazarick for a time if he would pull back his demon army and you were surprised at how quickly he did so.

**Sacrifice**

The angel which had hidden among the refugees flew out of the royal capital towards the army but did not return, even as the demonic army turned and left and the villagers of Campo wept, knowing that their angel have given her freedom or even her very life to save them all.

**Returned**

Sebas, sensing the approach of powerful entities, was deeply surprised to see Demiurge return with Lady Momocha, but gladness soon replaced that feeling, filling the hole in his heart and soothing the once-constant ache that had plagued him since the moment he thought they had been completely abandoned, and he welcomed her back and thanked Demiurge for finding and returning her.

**Rightful**

Despite all your misgivings, the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown did not reject you as Guild Master.

**Justified**

Cocytus, answering the surprising summons of his colleague Demiurge to come to the Throne Room, was awed by the sight of Lady Momocha on the Throne of Kings while holding the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown—his patience had not been in vain.

**Joyful**

Mare watched Aura light up and jump to her feet in excitement and he soon found out why when she joyfully announced that Lady Momocha had been found and taken her place as Guild Master—they could go home to Nazarick and serve a Supreme Being once again!

**Hopeful**

Shalltear abandoned her territory to return to Nazarick because even though Lady Momocha was not Lord Momonga or her Creator, she was still a Supreme Being, the only person who could ease the ache in her undead body by ruling over her, and that was infinitely preferable to feeling worthless and lost.

**Resentment**

Albedo, though bitterly disappointed it was not her beloved who returned, also made the decision to return upon Demiurge’s summons to serve, but only because she knew that she could never face Lord Momonga ever again if she failed to serve his most beloved sister.

**Recalled**

Over the next month, with the combined efforts of Sebas, Demiurge and the other guardians as they returned, all the scattered minions were summoned back as there was now a rightful Supreme Being to rule over them, and so Nazarick began on the road to recovery.

**Unworthy**

You told Demiurge and Albedo time and again that you were not a ruler, but neither of them would hear of it, so you ended up thinking they were in deep and permanent denial.

**Painful**

Pandora’s Actor built the statue and you equipped it with Momonga’s equipment which you found stored in his quarters, and the mausoleum’s avatars went from thirty-nine to soul-wrenching forty.

**Love**

Pandora’s Actor had been created with the directive to love, though nowhere did it say he had to be _in_ love, but from the time they erected his Creator’s statue and he saw the tears she shed, he knew that there would never be another.

**Fortifying**

Because the guardians made a number of enemies in their rampages, the first order of business was the fortifying of Nazarick, most of which you left to the triad of Albedo, Demiurge and Pandora’s Actor, though all plans went to you for approval.

**Dedication**

All guardians threw themselves into their tasks, fearful of being abandoned again, and in this manner they slowly grew beyond what they had been made to be.

**Treasures**

Though you were afraid that someday they might turn their backs on you, at the present moment you were glad to be surrounded by the treasures made by the friends and brother you had lost, these NPCs who had been given life and moved on their own.

**Resources**

Among the many projects was a farm run by Demiurge and when you heard the phrase ‘bipedal sheep’ an image instantly jumped to mind that had you paling, but you gave him permission to continue with his efforts anyway.

**Fatigue**

You were not a leader so being suddenly thrust into the position of one was exhausting, especially since no one around you would come out and say you weren’t fit for the role, so you trudged on, fearful of the day when they finally would realize that particular truth for themselves and react to it.

**Jealousy**

Pandora’s Actor, given permission to wander beyond the treasury, could often be found near you, something that, for some reason, irked Demiurge to a great degree.

**Conquered**

As the empire had already fallen to the combined yet separate efforts of Shalltear and Demiurge, you had the guardians claim the entire territory and use it to strengthen Nazarick, not knowing that the former empire was now known as the Demon Kingdom.

**Mercy**

Regarding humans, you told the guardians that children from as tall as your waist and shorter were to be spared when possible and given painless deaths when necessary, an order that was obeyed from the guardians to the lowest summoned minion.

**Stargaze**

Coming across you wearing a lonely expression, Demiurge suggested a night fly to look down on the world you would rule, but you went to look at the stars instead.

**Enchanting**

The night sky in this world was amazing, but this was the first time you had flown up so high at night because before you had been afraid, but with Demiurge near you could and did give yourself completely over to the wonder of the sky above you.

**Delight**

Demiurge silently congratulated himself as he watching Lady Momocha’s blissful face as she gazed up at the twinkling stars and glowing crescent moon, and he also felt privileged because he doubted that any of the other guardians had ever seen her looking so happy.

**Embrace**

Caught up in your emotions, you flew over to Demiurge and embraced him, not caring that his half-demon form had a froggy face, and you thanked him for suggesting this outing.

**Escape**

Realizing that you may have gone too far, you pulled away from the seventh floor guardian and made an excuse to return to the surface, all the while avoiding his eyes as you both flew back to Nazarick.

**Desire**

Demiurge knew he shouldn’t long for something out of his reach, but from the moment Lady Momocha had her arms around him, he knew that he would no longer be able to kill that feeling, not after being given that hope, even if was unintentional or misplaced.

**Lift**

There was something about Pandora’s Actor’s energy that rarely failed to lift your spirits, and as he was also a creation of your brother, you held him dearer than the others, including Demiurge on whom you had long nursed a crush back in what was once your life, but you were not sure if that was what it was to be in love.

**Stability**

Within a year Nazarick was strengthened to the point where Demiurge felt it was safe to begin conquering the rest of the continent, something that seemed too ambitious to you yet would give the rest of Nazarick’s denizens something to work towards, so you gave him permission to proceed.

**Torture**

Pandora’s Actor wasn’t exactly sure when or how it started, but his Lady had started to unknowingly torture and torment him—for some reason she had deemed him ‘safe’ to cuddle, so now he bore the brunt of her affections, and he wasn’t sure what to do about it because he didn’t hate it but he was afraid of scaring her by going too far, so he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

**Reward**

The triad and the rest of the guardians worked hard, but it seemed to you that none worked harder than Demiurge, so you asked him one day what you could give to reward him, and though he tried to refuse any reward you firmly insisted until he fell into silence, apparently thinking of what to ask for.

**Selfish**

After a long moment, he apologized for being selfish, adding he would understand if you refused, and before you could ask him what he meant, he solemnly asked for your hand.

**Misinterpretation**

He listened with a bowed head as Lady Momocha flustered at her desk, wondered if she would refuse, berated himself for even daring to dream, and was instead deeply shocked when she finally replied that yes, she would _marry him_.

**Intention**

He had asked for her hand because he wanted to kiss it, but instead his Lady misunderstood and gave him permission to marry her—as a good guardian he should correct her, but as a greedy guardian he didn’t, and he was fully prepared to selfishly hoard her affections for himself for the rest of his existence.

**Excitement**

The news that the last Supreme Being was to wed a guardian spread through Nazarick faster than wildfire and soon enthusiastic preparations began for the grandest wedding the history of the world.

**Envy**

Albedo was in charge of Lady Momocha’s wedding dress and though she chattered cheerfully with her Lady, she could not help but feel envious and wished that it was Lord Momonga who was marrying her as she had always dreamed.

**Closer**

Demiurge spent more time with Lady Momocha, talking with her and felt increasingly blessed that the last Supreme Being had deigned to look his way, that she was not as far out of his reach as he had once believed.

**Distance**

Pandora’s Actor started cutting down the time he let Lady Momocha embrace him, and he also cut back on time alone with her—she was going to be somebody’s wife, so it wouldn’t be right to let her unthinkingly jeopardize what seemed to be her happiness.

**Kiss**

The first time Demiurge kissed you was in your quarters where you had been sitting next to him, contentedly listening to the sound of his voice as he updated you on the various things he was doing outside of Nazarick when he trailed off and stared at you for a long moment before slowly closing the distance, giving you plenty of time to pull away if you wanted, but you didn’t.

**Betrayal**

The wedding was to be a grand spectacle so it took time to prepare and in that time Demiurge invaded the Slane Theocracy—only to unexpectedly rebel.

**Heartbreak**

The last Supreme Being despaired at the cold reality of the status of Demiurge’s name and although a part of Albedo wanted to celebrate in the misfortune of another woman’s heartbreak, the greater part of her was full of fire and fury because how _dare_ anyone try to take _anything_ from Nazarick?!

**Death**

Albedo, Shalltear, Cocytus and Pandora’s Actor went to kill Demiurge and though Demiurge did die, he sent Cocytus before him and nearly took Shalltear with him as well.

**Priceless**

Cocytus was revived first because he had not rebelled, and then, after a day, it was Demiurge’s turn, a total price of one billion Yggdrasil gold—a pittance compared to the true worth of Nazarick’s guardians.

**Removed**

When Albedo announced that the mind control had been removed from Demiurge—thus there was no reason for the assembled guardians to kill him again—you only managed to hold back your tears long enough to cover him with a cloth before you broke down crying on his chest.

**Resurrection**

Demiurge was intelligent and quickly put the pieces together for why he would be on the floor surrounded by the guardians and why his future wife would be crying on his chest, and he felt a mixture of rage and shame.

**Wrath**

You declared war on the Slane Theocracy and put off the wedding for that sole purpose—the guardians saw the magnificence of the last Supreme Being and, in awe, swore to carry out her wishes completely.

**Revenge**

Over the course of eight months, the Demon Kingdom ran roughshod over the Slane Theocracy and very few people escaped that country alive, terror seared into the depths of their souls and carrying with them the rumor of the demon queen who took the form of an angel.

**Regret**

Demiurge could barely gather the will to be in her presence, much less look her in the eyes, but when she cried his head snapped up immediately, remorseful for yet another reason.

**Almost**

He very nearly gave in to her wishes, almost committing himself to taking her that very night, but with the last remnants of his will, he told her that they would only join together after they were wed as, after all, that was one of Lord Momonga’s wishes and the last one they could honor together.

**Domination**

The Slane Theocracy was wiped from the map and the country became part of the Demon Kingdom, its resources going towards strengthening the central place of rule and the rest of the surrounding countries could only hope they were not next—a futile wish in the face of Nazarick.

**Loss**

Pandora’s Actor gave away the bride, the very person his Creator had commanded him to love, and he bowed his head, holding his silence as she swore herself to a guardian who was not him.

**Celebration**

The whole of Nazarick celebrated the union of the last Supreme Being and the worthy seventh floor guardian, a grand party that filled the guild with happy noise and made their Lady Momocha smile and laugh.

**Roots**

Surely, now that she was wed to someone who could not go where the other Supreme Beings had gone, Lady Momocha would stay and rule over them always, and if Demiurge could give her an heir then she would have all the more reason to stay, so no one insisted the couple remain at the party.

**Fire**

He was nearly hot to the touch, a fire contained within skin, but you did not pull away and indeed only held him closer, calling his name as a different heat enveloped and consumed you, a blaze you welcomed with open arms.

**Ravenousness**

Demiurge devoured his wife, his love, his very own Supreme Being and felt not the slightest inkling of guilt as time slipped away between their unions and rest periods, uncaring of the world outside room, if only for a while.

**Years**

The Demon Kingdom conquered the continent and only the village of Campo was met with mercy, and only they lived free as long as they did not grow unbearably arrogant about their position.

**Heir**

Around the time half the continent was flying the flag on Ainz Ooal Gown, your belly began to swell with life, causing joy in not only Demiurge but also in the other guardians who looked forward to pledging their loyalty to your line.

**Son**

When the time came for your child to be born, it was revealed to be a boy, and you let Demiurge give him a name, and so it came to be that your first born child in any life was a son named Apex.

**Weak**

Born of a demon and angel, Apex had the weaknesses of both, and Demiurge despaired that he had forced his beloved Supreme Being to carry and birth such a weakling.

**Pride**

Despite his lamentation, though, Demiurge was also of the opinion that his son, her son— _their_ son—was perfect merely for being half-Supreme Being, and he delighted in holding his wife while she held their child, the living proof of their union and the future of Nazarick.

**Life**

You did not forget Suzuki, but, as with most grieving, time wore away the pain, and Demiurge, Apex and the rest of Nazarick kept you busy, and one day you wondered at which point you had accepted this as the rest of your life with _contentment_.

**Guilt**

Sometimes Demiurge wondered what Lord Momonga would think of his most beloved sister and fellow Supreme Being marrying a lowly guardian, but enough time had passed that Demiurge would choose Momocha over Momonga… though perhaps not over Ulbert.

**Devotion**

Pandora’s Actor loyally served Lady Momocha, but sometimes he wondered what might have been if he had been chosen over Demiurge and perhaps even what might happen if Lord Momonga returned because he _knew_ that he would choose Lady Momocha over anyone, including his own Creator.

**Century**

When Apex was the size of a human toddler, possessing much of his father’s intelligence and was the pride and joy of the whole of Nazarick, heroes began making a racket within the kingdom’s continental borders, and your worry fueled the guardians’ determination to return peace to their territory, only for Aura and Mare to suddenly and unexpectedly die.

**Heroes**

With the amassed fortune in Nazarick, resurrecting the twins was easy, but you were faced with the reality of being the ultimate evil that heroes would strive to strike down, and you wondered if perhaps these were Players, other people from Yggdrasil—and you were afraid.

**Mother**

Of everyone in Nazarick, Apex spent the most time with his mother, the Supreme Being Momocha, so he knew of her unease and shared his concerns with his father—anyone who made his beloved mother that upset had to die in the cruelest ways possible.

**Queen**

Sitting alone in the Throne Room, you stared at nothing for several long hours, carefully deliberating, and only when you made a choice in earnest did you open your mouth to speak.

**Resolve**

“Bring it on, heroes.”

* * *

_I want something good to die for. . . to make it beautiful to live._

_~Stacey T. Hunt, The Adventure Begins_


	2. The Longest Distance (Part 1?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. I know I should be working on A Splendid Queen but this just wouldn't leave me alone, so I ejected it here in hopes it will leave me alone long enough for me to fix chapter four and start chapter five.

_But nothing makes a room feel emptier than wanting someone in it._

_~Calla Quinn, All the Time_ __

* * *

**Friends**

You quit because you could not bear to continue seeing your brother get PK’d but he held on just long enough for someone to come and make all the difference. You were happy for him, but jealous as well because it felt like he was leaving you on your own. Your brother came through, though, and convinced his friends to let you join their new guild. Then, you made friends as well, and Yggdrasil became the first place where you both made real friends and even shared some of the same ones.

**Goodbye**

Nothing good lasts forever, and Yggdrasil was just another example. One by one, the other guild members left for whatever real-life reason, and most of them went the extra mile by deleting their very accounts. Aside from you and your brother, only four others remained, but they so rarely logged in that it was just the same as though they had left as well. That place filled with laughter became silent and lonely, a literal tomb watched over by a pair of forlorn twins.

**Memory**

Your brother had started the mausoleum after the first four players left and after more started leaving he finally let you in on it. You helped him make the statues, the Avataras, and he would equip them with the equipment the players left in his care. It was soul-crushing to see those empty pedestals fill up, a total of thirty-five out of forty-one who were just… _gone_. Pandora’s Actor was the only NPC your brother made and you watched the doppelganger become various guild members, including yourself, but you remained unaware of the NPC’s last line of code, a brother’s wish for his sister’s safety, even if only expressed in a game.

**Infatuation**

Ulbert found out you loved jewels long after he had finished making the seventh floor guardian, so Demiurge’s design hadn’t been influenced by you in the slightest. However, he did show off the guardian’s eyes to you and was smug as you gushed over his creation. He didn’t realize that you had already liked his NPC and had only given you yet another reason to internally crush on the demonic guardian. Thankfully, no one actually caught on to your crush, though in the later days when it was just you and your brother most days, you did admit as to why you spent so much time on the seventh floor.

**Chains**

The end of Yggdrasil was announced and you confessed your feelings to an unmoved NPC. It was a wretch that all the time and money spent on the game would be, in the end, wasted, but perhaps there was a small silver lining. With Yggdrasil at an end, you and your brother would be forced to stop wandering the silent walls of Nazarick. The chains that bound you both to that place would finally be undone and maybe, at last, you two could move on.

**Finale**

You had already said your goodbyes to Demiurge, so you stayed with your brother in the Round Table room on the last day. The remaining four members of the guild logged in one last time, but none of them stayed to the end. Your brother, Momonga, asked if he could wield the guild weapon in the last moments and you had no objections. Together, equipped in your best items, you solemnly proceeded to the Throne Room where he decided to spent the last moments of the game that had, in truth, been the best part of both of your lives.

**Misplaced**

He put the Pleiades on standby mode and then had them and Albedo bow. He named the flags and bid the guild goodbye before letting silence fall. The seconds counted down as tears wet your face. At 23:59:58, you tried to log out, only for the Throne Room to disappear and become a grassy plain.

**Panic**

You couldn’t contact anyone, not Momonga, the other guild members or even the game administrators. Certain screens were no longer accessible and your stomach twisted as you shook from head to toe, trying to figure out what was going on. The grass beneath you and the cool breeze of the night felt alarmingly _real_. It wasn’t long before you were bent double, ripping grass out between clenched hands as you tried to keep your breath from running out of control.

**Terror**

His sister was gone. _His sister was gone._ Her name was still on the list but she wasn’t in the Throne Room like she was supposed to be, so his first order to an inquiring, somehow _alive_ Albedo was an enraged— _scared_ —bellow at everyone present. “ _Search every floor of Nazarick and let no one rest until Momocha is found!_ ”

**Regret**

Demiurge remembers Lady Momocha’s confession, of how he was so stunned he hadn’t said a thing, not then and not even later when she returned time and again and stared, waiting for an answer he somehow could not say. He was _honored_ by her feelings and though his first inclination was to accept, he had held himself back because she was Lord Momonga’s beloved sister and a Supreme Being besides. He was unworthy in every sense, but now with Lord Momonga’s orders to search and find her, he wished he had at least said _something_. After she was found, Demiurge vowed to bring the matter up with the Supreme One, with guild master Momonga.

**Danger**

It was only the goblins loud battle cries and running feet that alerted you to danger. If they had snuck up on you that might very well have been your first death. You weren’t expecting a monster battle and because of the lack of screens and icons, you freaked, staggering up to your feet to run away. The wings on your back felt different—real, too real, people don’t have wings, you don’t know how to use them—and slowed you down, letting the goblins quickly close the distance.

**Magic**

When the vicious cries of the goblins were near, you turned around despite the terror thrumming throughout your body, acknowledging that you couldn’t outrun the little bastards. Shaking, you lifted your arm towards the night sky and tried to use **[Holy Smite]**. A pillar of light lit the dark sky and when it faded, the goblins were nowhere to be seen. Relieved, you fell to your knees, too shaken to realize that such a bright attack might very well have attracted attention—and it had.

**Repressed**

His feelings had been somehow repressed immediately after his shouted order and he had been left alone in the Throne Room as Albedo and the Pleiades left to obey that same order, though Sebas left to obey an amendment, that is, to go search near the entrance of the tomb. Then, his panic rose again as he contemplated this new situation, and again his feelings were forcefully repressed. This happened several more times as he tried to make sense of what was happening and his distress over his sister rose repeatedly. She was his younger twin sister, his little sister, he had to protect her but he couldn’t do that if she was out of his reach so _he had to find her_.

**Absence**

He finally had some control over his panic by telling himself that he’d be no good to his sister if he was too riled up to think straight. With the guardians leading the search over the various floors and Sebas joined by the Pleiades—the search of the ninth floor had been handed off to the other maids—to search in an increasing perimeter outside, Momonga decided to try using the Mirror of Remote Viewing, as using a spell to try to locate his sister had been futile, of course, because he himself had taught her how to protect herself against such methods. While scrolling, the Mirror of Remote Viewing revealed a village under attack but he had no interest in it until Sebas asked if he should intervene, and he almost said no and was halfway through giving orders to ignore it before he stopped. He then gave the butler permission to intervene on behalf of Ainz Ooal Gown and to ask the villagers if they had seen an angel, if they had seen Momocha.

**Curiosity**

The bright light in the middle of the night was new and reeked of mystery, of adventure, so being the brave— _reckless_ —boy he was, Flaver snuck out the farmhouse where he lived with his parents and little sister. It was different being outside at night, but he had started his first adventure so he wasn’t going to back out of it. Despite the dangers of the night, he crept off into the woods in the direction where the light had been, ignorant to the true severity of his situation. If his scream had not summoned forth a Goddess of Mercy, he would have died and only later would his family figure out what had happened to him.

**Angel**

The child asked if you were a goddess and you frowned and said you were an angel. Annoyed with his incessant chattering, you nonetheless escorted him back to his village and watched until he disappeared into a house, though a window, no less. You had no idea that come morning, the village would be made aware of your existence by that same boy, though none would personally see you for a few days yet. For now, you decided to hide in the woods and watch the village while continuing to try to find a way to contact the game administrators and your brother.

**Liar**

His family didn’t believe him when he told them about his adventure and the angel that he met and was instead scolded for making up stories. The angel didn’t help either, not coming when he called out, though of course that might be because he forgot to ask for her name. The days went by and the other kids laughed at him for making up stories. No one believed she existed until the goblins attacked the village.

**Hope**

Goblins were attacking the village and he and some of the other children had run to the center of the village because that’s what a few adults had yelled at them to do. They huddled and clung together and watched with wide eyes as things fell to pieces around them, screams and smoke filling the air. His eyes were not the only ones locked on the figure of one of the older girls who had been dragged down by two goblins and was now kicking and screaming as they tore at her clothes. He thought for sure that this was the end of everything—and then his angel was there, bright and armored and _strong_.

**Savior**

Sebas was the only one to intervene at the massacre in the village because the Pleiades were spread out and continuing the more important task of searching for the Lady Momocha. He saved a pair of sisters, healed the elder one, and then ruthlessly cut down the other knights in the village, save for two at the last second by a **[Message]** from Lord Momonga. One was knocked out and would be given to Neuronist, while the other was let go with orders to tell his country what happened. He then carefully questioned the village chief and asked if a specific angel had been seen.

**Legend**

He was surprised and dismayed to learn that the angel known as Momocha was a legend known around the world with conflicting emotions. Sometimes she was merciful and kind, a beacon of hope, and revered, yet other times she was reviled as an angel of death, a bringer of despair. Her tales were not often repeated or even well known in the village, but yes, they had heard of the angel Momocha. Sebas didn’t know how he was going to tell Lord Momonga that his sister had descended to the world some four-hundred years ago but hadn’t been seen in over a century.

* * *

_Time is the longest distance between two places._

_~Tennessee Williams, The Glass Menagerie_


	3. The Longest Distance (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I finally fixed chapter four of A Splendid Queen, but now this four-hundred-year-distance thing won't leave me alone. :/

_Angels have very nasty tempers. Especially when they’re feeling righteous._

_~Clive Barker, Mister B. Gone_

* * *

**Summons**

In order to achieve MP beyond the measuring point, some of your other stats suffered abysmally, including your physical attack and physical defense. As a back-line supporter, you were not meant to take the frontlines, so, after using low-tier magic to dispatch the goblins who had been attempting to sexually assault a village girl, you decided to try your summoning skill. As the goblins weren’t terribly strong, you tried for low-tier angels and successfully summoned six. Quickly—heroically, in the eyes of the villagers within sight of your winged form—you dispatched the angels to smite the attacking goblins.

**Mercy**

Those who laughed or mocked Flaver could only feel a sense of shame as the angel he had proclaimed to exist decisively saved their village. Young Flaver threw himself at the magnificent being and wrapped his arms around her waist while smiling tearfully up at her, horrifying many of them as surely his actions were completely disrespectful. The angel seemed tolerant of him and patted his head without a word. Then, as if it were nothing to her, the armored angel went around healing the wounded and resurrecting the fallen, including Flaver’s own family.

**Caution**

The boy latched onto you was annoying, but you couldn’t just coldly peel him off, so, long-sufferingly, you let him cling to you as you went around the village healing people and resurrecting the dead. You had not been idle in the few days you spent in the surrounding forest, and experimenting with your healing and resurrection spells had taken up most of your time as those were what you had taken great pride in back in Yggdrasil. In testing your resurrection magic on dead animals, you learned that unless you were concentrating, the dead often turned into ash, and that was the last thing you wanted to do to these dead people. Still, you gave advance warning of possible failure each time you came across someone near a dead person, and, because your stats were aligned more for support than attack or defense, you managed to bring back all but five of the thirty-eight dead.

**Centuries**

Momonga was still digesting Sebas’ findings, which he had delivered immediately upon returning to Nazarick. Momocha, his little sister, was known in this world as both an angel of light and an angel of darkness, and all this because she had arrived some four-hundred years prior to his own arrival. _Four-hundred years_ —he could barely comprehend it. What in the world had she done during that time to be known even by even the peasantry nearly a century after her last sighting?

**Worry**

More importantly, though: where was she now? Her name was still on the guild list and there were no negative statuses attached to her, so why had she been out of sight for over a hundred years? Had she been alone all that time…? Momonga wasn’t sure if he was happy or angry when, at that moment, his grief was forcefully returned to a normal level.

**Cease**

Albedo informed the floor guardians of a change in Lord Momonga’s orders: they were to inspect the whole of every level, but for intruders or any suspicious change instead of Lady Momocha. She was, unquestionably, somewhere outside, thus there would be no reason to continue a fruitless indoor search. When they were done, the floor guardians were to report to the arena in the sixth level and when they were all gathered, Lord Momonga would arrive to speak to them. Demiurge’s stomach twisted at this new development, and he was the last one to arrive because he went over his floor twice.

**Settle**

You didn’t fancy continuing to live outdoors, so when the village chief asked how they could repay you, you requested a house and the right to live in the village. They seemed mostly agreeable, though also somewhat worried, but as you were clearly not human you thought it was because you were different. Nonetheless, you would get your house, and hopefully in time the villagers would stop gawking at you. When Flaver, that young boy from before, found out you were going to be living in the village, he threw himself at you yet again, cheering loudly.

**Guest**

While waiting for your new home to be built, you were invited to stay with Flaver’s family, an invitation you reluctantly accepted because you did not want to get rained on again. Your kept on your armor, the helmet of which covered your entire face yet let your hair flow down your back, and Flaver asked why you kept it on now that the goblins were gone. You gave him a reason and then he asked question after question, most of which you answered vaguely. Your bare tolerance of the child made you seem tender towards him, though you knew nothing of this preconception that the other villagers were forming.

**Distraction**

Flaver was the villager most willing to associate with you, plus he either wasn’t intelligent enough to catch your subtle ‘leave me alone’ signals or he ignored them completely, so you ended up spending most of your time near him, if not right with him. When the time came for his mother to teach him reading and writing, you learned alongside him and your presence made him more willing to learn. Even when your simple house was finished and you moved out, Flaver would find any excuse to come over and drag you out. He was a distraction, but a welcome one as his insistent presence and good cheer kept you from wallowing in despair.

**Leader**  
Momonga, in the wake of his suddenly missing sister, had not had time to let his new situation sink in, but in the time before meeting the assembled floor guardians, he began to realize that there were other things he needed to do. He spoke at length with Albedo—whose last line of code he had altered, his twin sister poking fun at him for writing the overseer as being in love with Momonga—and confirmed through that that this was not a new game. This was a new world and he had a long, long list of things to do, among which was familiarize himself with the now-living guardians. At last Albedo told him that the last guardian, Demiurge, had arrived, so he opened a gate and followed after Albedo to meet his fate.

**Supreme**

Lord Momonga informed them of their new situation, told them to be alert for danger, and he put Albedo and Demiurge in charge of overhauling the defense system. Mare dared to ask about Lady Momocha and the silence following his question terrified them all, both from what that silence might mean about the only other Supreme Being who had stayed, and also because they feared Mare had angered Lord Momonga with his question. At last Lord Momonga spoke, softly—chillingly—and told them that Lady Momocha was rumored to have arrived four-hundred years ago but hadn’t been seen in over a century. Stomachs churned in fear for their other merciful Supreme Being, but they were rallied when Lord Momonga declared they would make their presence known so that Lady Momocha would find her way home at long last.

**Sin**

Lord Momonga had departed and after a while the other guardians had begun speaking, but Demiurge was away in his thoughts. He had left Lady Momocha without a definite answer for _several centuries_. Not even his life would be enough to atone for such a sin, he knew that with certainty, and yet once again he had not been able to find the strength to speak, to confess to Lord Momonga of his sister’s confession to him, those heartfelt words which had gone unanswered. Clenching his fists at his side, Demiurge silently vowed that he would throw his entire being into letting the world know that Nazarick was here, into letting Lady Momocha know that she could finally come _home_.

**Servants**

Cash and Gold were loyal servants to their creator, the Lady Momocha. They were young doppelgangers who resembled human children dressed like European nobility, and they were completely unaware that they were created to be the children Momocha would never have, a choice she made in the world beyond Yggdrasil. As far as they knew, they were created to protect Lady Momocha’s domicile and they would do so to their last breath, so when the maids had come to search they were turned away as their lady was not present. They did not expect their creator’s brother to come see them, as they had not seen him since that one time shortly after creation.

**Dream**

It hurt to look at Cash and Gold because they were a dream his sister refused to chase in their toxic world. She made them after the thirty-five others had gone because who was there to protest if she had personal servants dedicated solely to her room? He hadn’t, not after she brought it up in the real world the reasons why she wanted to make them. They were the children she longed for, yet also the children she would never have, both for personal reasons and genetic reasons.

**Dedicated**

Lord Momonga explained the situation to them and they promised him they would keep Lady Momocha’s quarters safe and tidy so that when she came home at last, nothing would be out of place. He seemed surprised they didn’t want to go looking for her, but that wasn’t it because they did. However, more than they wanted to go looking for her, they wanted to be here when she got back, so they weren’t going to go off on a wild goose chase. They smiled at him and told him not to worry about them, and apologized before selfishly asking him to bring her back safely, which he promised he would, if it was possible.

**Nobility**

The village was called Willow, which you found strange since there weren’t any willow trees around, was located within the lands of the Belven noble family, and was part of the Ur-Hanth Kingdom. It was a poor village, though you didn’t realize how poor until later, and when you did you felt guilty about having made them build you a house. News of your existence leaked out and around harvesting time, a fancy carriage rolled into the village while you were out following Flaver on one of his whims and basically keeping him safe from the dangers of the forest. When you both returned in late afternoon, it was only to find someone whipping the village chief and shouting in rage.

**Anger**

You intervened and cast a shield around the village chief, a man you knew as Herth. The wings on your back clearly declared you as the mysterious angel rumored to have descended to the world, and the noble, a young lord whose father passed just the previous year, boldly ordered you to step forward. He eyed you up and down and you didn’t like that one bit, nor did Flaver, who was once again clinging to you. The noble tried to charm you with words, but having seen him callously watch Herth get whipped, your opinion of him had dropped low and wasn’t about to rise any time soon.

**Gold**

When it became clear that you would have nothing to do with him, the young Belven lord demanded taxes from you for living on his land. Even if you were an angel, there were rules in the world to be followed after all! You had a supply of Yggdrasil gold in your inventory, but when you showed it to Herth he said it wasn’t a known currency, though because it was solid gold—he cut one in half to satisfy both his and your curiosity—it would probably be accepted by most people around. However, that gold was limited with no way to resupply it, so you didn’t want to give any of it to Belven, leaving you stuck between a rock and a hard place.

**Poverty**

You cast **[Sleep]** , a First Tier spell that hadn’t been of any use in Yggdrasil but proved effective in the now, as it allowed you to force the lord and his men to fall asleep where they stood. After healing Herth, him, you and a few other adults congregated a short distance away to discuss the situation. It was then that you learned that since the death of the previous Belven lord, they were heavily taxed and that much of their harvests were taken away as a result. Times were becoming hard on them and this situation would only make their lives more unpleasant, but neither did they want to throw their savior to the greedy son, so no one knew what to do.

**Judgement**

Momonga went to the village where he made the decision to take the name of the guild as his own for the present time, and it was also where he learned what little the village chief knew about the angel Momocha. According to what the village chief claimed was the first story, the angel Momocha descended to a small village and lived there until a noble of the land upset her. Ainz resisted the urge to facepalm as he listened to a story of how his little sister brought judgement— _death_ —upon the nobles of that lost kingdom because some idiot tried to tax her. He thought her rash but then considered her situation and realized with relief that her judgement was a sign that she at least knew how to use her powers, and that meant he could worry just a little less.

* * *

_Never judge others. You both know good and well how unexpected events can change who a person is. Always keep that in mind. You never know what someone else is experiencing within their own life._

_~Colleen Hoover, Slammed  
_


	4. The Longest Distance (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? SEE?? It won't let go! Dx

_It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not._

_~André Gide, Autumn Leaves_

* * *

**Rage**

Ainz, having come to the meeting with the village chief wearing a mask and gauntlets to hide his true form, also met a knight named Gazef Stronoff who had unexpectedly come to see how the village was faring. It was shortly thereafter that an unknown party attacked the village and Ainz took exception to the thought that the new party might attack the first and so far only information source he had regarding his sister. He did not wait for Stronoff’s opinion on the matter but went immediately, full of wrath, to face the new enemy, and he took Sebas, who had escorted him to the village, with him. Seeing the enemy use angels made him falter for a moment and wonder aloud if she had anything to do with them, but when the leader denounced Momocha and spat at the mention of her name, he felt a cold rage that was not immediately repressed.

**Vengeance**

Ainz, enraged that someone dared _spit_ on his sister’s name in front of him, did not toy with the enemy but rather quickly demoralized them all by easily destroying the angels, even the Dominion Authority they had used. Sebas requested permission to kill the leader who dared insult the Supreme Being Momocha, but Ainz refused, coldly stating that a quick death was too merciful for anyone who would _dare…!_ He ordered them to be given to Neuronist and that the leader must _not_ be permitted to die. Sebas hauled the enemy through the Gate and Ainz did not care that Stronoff bore witness to this from a distance.

**Protective**

Stronoff asked him where he had sent the attackers and Gown told him that they made an insult that could not be forgiven so he sent them to a place where they could pay for it over and over. At first, Ainz admitted to himself that if he had not heard about Momocha so soon then he would have played things more cautiously, but when it came to his sister, he could be rash and stubborn. Stronoff, who had had a good first impression of the magic caster, was now wary of him as that magic gateway was not something he had seen before, plus there was a sense of anger still clinging to the powerful magic user. Ainz, finally having his emotions repressed, came back to the present and tried to smooth things over, though he would not budge on the issue of giving Stronoff any of the captured enemy.

**Unfair**

You learned the harsh reality of being a peasant and of it would mean if Belven made trouble for the villagers. It made you sick to learn that you were present in a world were nobility could take most of a village’s harvest without penalty, leaving them to struggle with what little was left, only to do it over and over again. The villages under the previous Lord Belven were better off than most as he had been fair, taking only half of the harvest instead of the sixty or seventy percent most other lords took. Things had been good, but under the new Lord Belven, times were getting hard and would only get worse, and it made you sick to realize that you were only going to add to their burden if you didn’t do something.

**Righteous**

You were moved to tears and pity by their reality, but this soon gave way to a rage you seemed to observe from a distant part in your mind. The armor which you always wore brightening in response to your feelings as you turned away from the group and marched back to the noble and his men. Ignoring the calls of the villagers, you used **[Chains]** to grab on to the men and disappeared with **[Greater Teleportation]**. What you did not know that this was the beginning of the first of your runaway ‘judgements’.

**Detached**

Belven was unapologetic and completely stubborn, sneering in the face of your warnings and secure in the knowledge of his position. You were in no mood to practice patience or tolerance, not after these long days of silence, of this seemingly permanent separation from your beloved elder twin. You weren’t human and neither were your feelings, so you only felt detached surprise that you did not feel worse about cutting off the head of that man and the leader of his armored escorts. You let the others live in return for leading you to Belven’s manor and for telling you more about the kingdom you found yourself in.

**Dangerous**

Stronoff was caught off-guard when Gown suddenly asked him what he knew of the angel Momocha, though he replied honestly that he did not know much, only that she was a powerful entity who switched between doing great good and great evil for whatever whim she had, and also that she had not been seen for at least a hundred years. He did mention that something about Momocha had always interested him, that she had had a favored sword called _Cocytus_ , a blue blade famous for its freezing properties. Gown seemed startled by that but otherwise quietly accepted the information. When he asked why Gown was interested, the magic caster replied that he was interested in finding Momocha, regardless of how long or what it took—and in that moment Stronoff realized that if the Re-Estize Kingdom stood in the way of that goal then Ainz Ooal Gown would not let it continue standing.

**Protector**

Ainz asked Stronoff if there were any books to be found regarding Momocha and was glad to learn that Stronoff knew that at least two books existed in that regard, both of which could be found in the king’s personal library. When asked why a king would have such books, Stronoff replied that Momocha, though she hadn’t been seen in a century, was still regarded as a patron of farmers. Among the better qualities she was known for, Momocha was a powerful being who insisted that the farming class be treated fairly and that no more than fifty percent of their crops were to be taken, or she would take personal exception. When she was active in the previous century, she was worshipped by village farmers and even today farmers prayed to her, and many hoped that she would return once more.

**Offer**

When Gown said that didn’t answer his question, Stronoff went on, saying that if a noble or kingdom continued to unfairly exploit the farmers then she made examples of them by beheading them, from the lowest noble to the even the ruler of any country. The Re-Estize Kingdom had been visited by Momocha in the past and the king’s father had put the books in the library as a reminder to not forget that it was best not to make her angry. Gown then asked that Stronoff pass along a request from himself to the king: he wished to purchase those two books, whether they were the very ones from the library itself or exact copies from elsewhere. Stronoff promised to pass the message along and would send someone back with the king’s reply.

**Warning**

The deceased Lord Belven’s closest living relative was a cousin who was conveniently just arriving for a visit when you appeared with the severed head of the very man he had come to see. Blandly, you told him that he was probably lord of the manor now, and if he wanted to avoid his cousin’s fate then he’d be wise to remember to take only half of the harvest’s from his land or you would be back. You then asked if he had a map of the kingdom you could borrow and waited as he quickly strode inside to find one. He returned with a map and you took it before leaving, ignoring his questions about your intentions and what you planned to do.

**Consequences**

Over the next week you flew around the kingdom behind invisibility spells while investigating the various nobles and their lands. Disgustingly often, you found struggling peasants who were practically starving and you realized that you had really lucked out in arriving near Willow. With each piece of land, based on the overall condition of the villagers nearby, you passed judgement on the noble in charge, most often with beheading, or, if the peasants weren’t too badly off, a severe warning that you were watching. Naturally, this meant the kingdom sent soldiers and mercenaries after you.

**Target**

Watching a hunting party from a distance—hunting you, obviously—you reluctantly realized that maybe you had been a little too hasty in your actions. Still, what’s done is done and you had to see things through. No one had foolishly bothered Willow yet, though for what reason you weren’t sure, so that was good as you were mostly certain you’d lose your shit if someone hurt Flaver. Now, you hadn’t killed any of the hunting parties or soldiers so far, and hopefully you wouldn’t have to, but that was probably being too optimistic.

**Belief**

Before leaving, Stronoff asked why Gown was searching for Momocha when she hadn’t been seen in so long, and he found himself somewhat surprised by the firm belief in Gown’s voice when he said he was sure that the angel was still alive. Hearing the magic caster say it, Stronoff could almost believe it as well, though internally he wondered if that would be a good thing, considering the angel tended to switch between merciful and murderous so quickly. Bidding the magic caster farewell, Stronoff lead his knights back to the royal capital. He had a message and warning to deliver to his king.

**Adventurer**

Ainz finished his business at Carne and returned to Nazarick to continue his work, because although this was only the fourth day in this new world, there was still a lot to be done. In truth, the outing just now was his first time outside as he had spent much of the previous days in front of the Mirror of Remote Viewing in what he now acknowledged as a futile attempt to locate his sister. With a clearer head, Ainz decided to take on the role of an adventurer and investigate the world that way. Of course, with that in mind, he now had to make additional preparations.

**Another**

Flaver declared with the firm belief of a child, “I’m going to be an adventurer!”

Having come back to Willow and been immediately visited by the boy, you just stared at him from the chair across the table and wondered why he felt the need to tell you that.

His eyes shone as he leaned further over the table and said, “Together, we’ll be an unstoppable team!”

Wordlessly, you rumpled his hair and ignored his yelps, wondering where he got the gall to just put you on his future adventure team when you were literally in the middle of upheaving the kingdom.

**Treachery**

You received a summons from the king sent by an unassuming messenger, but when you arrived it was a trap meant to imprison or, failing that, kill you. Fortunately for you, their magic was not strong enough to confine you, though you did have a scare or two when they used items you hadn’t seen before but those failed as well. In retaliation, you killed the magic users present and then ruthlessly sought out the king. His head was put on a spike and you put his daughter on the throne, left her with a warning, and returned to Willow in one piece.

**Time**

Alone in your small, simple, empty house, you laid on your bed and stared out the window at the starry sky above. Truly, Blue Planet would have loved this place and you wished he was there to share it with. Suzuki popped into your mind and tears formed at the sudden thought of your brother, causing you to hide your face behind your arms as let yourself quietly cry. This was the longest you had been without him and it was sinking in that it was probably just going to keep stretching longer and longer and longer…

**Realization**

Where in this world could she be and why would she hide herself away for so long? She was alive, her name on the guild list was unchanged, so he had hope. Then, suddenly, it occurred to him that she _didn’t_ , because, after all, she had already spent three hundred years without a single sign of him—for how could he leave any when he had just arrived—so she had no clue that reunion was so, _so_ close. What if, in the time before he found her, she did something _drastic?_

**Blocked**

No attempt at sending her a **[Message]** worked, he only got a sense of being blocked, and he wondered what had happened in the four centuries since her arrival that made her block **[Message]** attempts. Four hundred years was a long time for things to happen, and many of those things had probably been bad or scary or even both. His little sister, his only sister, she who depended on him to lead that way had had to find her own way of living. Would she be happy to see him again, or would she resent him coming back into her life?

**Remorse**

He was scared to find out the answers to the questions running around in his head, but he also knew that he would be able to face her when the time came. Even if she hated him or had done her grieving, he wanted to see her again, to talk to her again, to ask her how she’d been and what adventures she had over all these years. She was his sister, his family, and he loved her the most out of anyone in his life, even over the friends he had made in Yggdrasil.

It was truly a pity that only now did he realize that all that time he had taken her for granted.

* * *

_There are two kinds of guilt: the kind that drowns you until you’re useless, and the kind that fires your soul to purpose._

_~Sabaa Tahir, An Ember in the Ashes  
_


	5. The Longest Distance (Part 4)

_Life is like riding a bicycle. To keep your balance, you must keep moving._

_~Albert Einstein_

* * *

**Alone**

His sister was his younger twin and they had been together for nearly the whole of their lives and certainly they had always been within reach of each other, even after she moved out of what became his apartment. From childhood through adulthood, she was a constant in his days, a living person whom he was close to, and they could count of each other to help keep utter loneliness at bay. The NPCs were alive now, but without his sister within reach, he felt a keen sense of loss, of being alone.

Losing the other guild members was one thing, but the thought of permanently losing his sister, he found, was indescribably worse.

**Trepidation**

In the days following the beheading of the former king, you found that the villagers were more distant than usual, afraid of angering you and ending up with their heads lopped off. Flaver, of course, was entirely oblivious and kept disobeying his parents’ orders to keep away from you. The hesitance and nervousness of the other villagers was disconcerting, but you tried to pay it no mind and spent your days between following Flaver’s whims and your research. Internally, you considered moving on from Willow.

**Roots**

In the end you decided to stay for the time being and moved between the village and the kingdom’s capital, reading books and learning more about this new world you found yourself in, deciding that if you must live here then you should at least familiarize yourself with what knowledge and history there was. You definitely weren’t waiting for Flaver to grow up or anything! You could _totally_ go explore this new world on your own and you weren’t scare to go alone! It’s just that it would be a little less intimidating if someone else was there with you, and that little fool would probably just get himself killed if he went alone, that’s all.

**Revered**

As time passed, the kingdom’s wealth went down but the villagers’ living conditions improved all around and it wasn’t strange for you to get visitors thanking you. It got weird when you learned about the shrines, the offerings and the prayers, but you shrugged it off. Sometimes you would get requests to go slay some monsters which were bothering this or that village, and you’d go, but more for something to do than anything else. You didn’t realize the true enormity of your growing reputation. 

**Future**

Flaver was a bright youth, full of energy and good cheer, and he had his mother’s green eyes and his father’s blond hair. Remembering how you met him meant that you spent much of your days making sure he wasn’t putting himself in reckless danger and because of this the villagers came to believe that you were his guardian angel. Flaver himself, though, viewed you as his friend and future teammate. As he grew, he talked of all the excitement to come, of the new things to experience, and you found yourself looking forward to his sixteenth year when he would be considered old enough to decide on his life’s path.

**Confession**

While working on overhauling the defense system, Albedo noted that Demiurge had seemed distant recently, as though he were troubled by something, and she asked him what it was as she was concerned it might interfere with their work. He was silent for a long moment before admitting that his thoughts often went to Lady Momocha, but reassured her that it wouldn’t interfere with his work as he wanted nothing more than to make their Lord’s plans a success and light the way back to Nazarick for their Lady. 

Albedo asked if that really was all it was and again he was silent for a long moment before admitting that Lady Momocha had confessed to loving him but that he had not given her an answer. Albedo, despite being jealous that he had gotten from a Supreme Being what she wanted from Lord Ainz, told him to inform Lord Ainz at once because any bit of information, especially such an important thing, might be important in bringing Lady Momocha back.

**Crush**

Ainz cut off Demiurge partway into his explanation, saying he already knew about his sister’s crush on the seventh floor guardian. Ainz went on to say he wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about that and probably wouldn’t until he talked to his sister again, so they could set that aside for now. After Demiurge left and he fended off Albedo, Ainz was left alone with his thoughts and wondered if what he just told Demiurge was true. The guardians were the children of his friends, and he wasn’t sure if he was okay with his sister getting together with one of them—with any man, really—but they’d cross that bridge when the time came.

**Books**

The nobles didn’t take Stronoff’s report of Ainz Ooal Gown seriously, though they were incensed that the magic caster was seeking to bring back ‘Kingdom Destroyer’ Momocha and tried to get the king to refuse to sell the books. The king, remembering his father’s words, said that attempting to obstruct something related to Momocha might very well end in disaster, therefore he was going to give the books to Ainz as a symbol of good will. Later, when they were alone, Stronoff asked if just giving the books away was really a good idea. The king then asked if Stronoff had ever read the books, either here or elsewhere, and Stronoff admitted he hadn’t.

**Searching**

The explained that within the books, it is mentioned that Momocha eternally searches for three things: Momonga, Nazarick, and _Ainz Ooal Gown_. Stronoff startled as he realized that those two powerful beings were searching for each other, though for what purpose neither he or the king knew. They could only hope that they were not searching for each other in order to fight, as it would be terrible for the kingdom to get caught in the crossfire. Momocha had brought down kingdoms and empires on her own before, so what damage might she do if she fought the powerful magic caster Ainz Ooal Gown?

**Mask**

The day Flaver turned sixteen he cheerfully set off from Willow with you at his side. As you were well-known by now in the kingdom and even heard of in the neighboring kingdoms, you used an item that hid your wings from view and traveled as a human. You continued wearing a mask and continued to deny Flaver a look at your face. He had never seen your face, not even that first night he met you, and you had no plans to show him your ethereal beauty and red eyes. This face was both yours and yet not yours, and you weren’t ready to show it to anyone, not even to the only person you could almost call a friend.

**Letters**

Not long after you had restructured the kingdom you had taken up the habit of writing letters to your brother, letters that were never sent or read, but written just the same. You told him of your new situation and often wrote that you missed and loved him, and you signed every letter with ‘With Love, Your Sister’. As you traveled with Flaver, seeing new places and things, fighting monsters and men, you wrote about much of it, and you kept the letter safe in an Infinity Backpack in your inventory. Maybe he would never read them, but it made you happy to write to him anyway, because it kept him fresh in your memory.

**Pet**

Flaver attracted two other teammates, a female archer named Voan, and a large ax-wielder named Welnyr. Regardless of attempts from both them and Flaver, you never warmed up to them and while you watched over them carefully, it was clear to everyone that you were only there for Flaver. One day, some months into your team, she asked if you were in love with the young adventurer. You told her honestly that no, and indeed only looked on at him fondly like one might look at a pet.

**Feelings**

Perhaps it was a cruel way of thinking of someone so clearly fond of you, but you did not look upon Flaver as anything more than that. Your friends were the members of Ainz Ooal Gown, and Flaver did not come close to making you feel how you felt about them, so in your mind he was not your friend, and if was neither that nor your lover then he was a pet. Voan did not tell Flaver your thoughts about him and the team went on in their adventures, seeing new lands, fighting monsters, finding treasure and gaining glory. It was long after the fall of the Eight Greed Kings, so none of you had to fear them.

**Similarity**

The story of the Eight Greed Kings intrigued you because their story sounded similar to your own—powerful beings appearing from nowhere in a new world and doing what they wanted because no one could stop them. You were glad to have missed their war with the dragons, though, as that was something you did not want to get mixed up in. As they had destroyed themselves, they served as a cautionary tale for you and you thanked them for clearing the way. Still, if they were from Yggdrasil as you were, then perhaps there was hope yet that your brother was somewhere in this world.

**Translation**

Stronoff himself had delivered the books to Carne and Ainz had picked them up himself, asking the Warrior-Captain to pass along his sincere thanks to the king. Returning to Nazarick as soon as possible, he gave the head librarian a pair of glasses to translate the books quickly before Sebas set off on his assignment. Within a day a pair of new books were given to him and the returned glasses were passed on to the butler. Giving orders that he was not to be disturbed, Ainz sat down in his office and began to read the books written on his sister, the renowned angel Momocha.

**Fragments**

Of the two books, one was written by a man who claimed to have been her traveling companion and the other was a collection of stories with some history tidbits to back up their authenticity. He started with the story collection first and read ten stories of his sister’s actions in the first two-hundred-and-fifty years after her arrival—the Judgement on the First Kingdom, the Summoned Angels, the sword _Cocytus_ , the Frozen Army, the Destruction of an Empire, the Orphanage, the City of a Thousand Artists, the Farmers, the Cowardice and the Sorrow. 

Of what he read, he was most interested in the sword, obviously modeled after the fifth-floor guardian, as well as what appeared to be her running away from fights with the Thirteen Heroes and a worrying tale of what seemed to be his sister falling into depression. That last one worried him the most, because it stated that following the death of her last known companion, she was not seen again, and he was worried about her state of mind.

**Lifespans**

If the story ‘Cowardice’ was any indication, at least his sister knew how to pick some of her battles, so that was something of a relief. The story ‘Sorrow', on the other hand, depicted that his sister became consumed by grief and began avoiding humanity, which was a pity because if she was still active then he’d know where to find her. Non-heteromorphic races had certain lifespans, so if she kept choosing them as her companions then of course she was going to outlive them. He didn’t know why she would do that to herself, and clearly it had finally become too much for her.

**Powerful**

With you on his team, Flaver never met with defeat or even death, though somehow he never became arrogant or overbearing. The highest ranked angel you ever summoned in his lifetime was Dominion Authority, and that particular summons was sung about by bards as being the ‘highest’, period. Flaver led the way wherever his whims took him, and you followed, but never did you ever feel safe staring at his back, not like you did with Momonga and the others. You were the weakest in the guild, and it did not make you happy in the slightest to suddenly be considered the strongest on a team.

**Rejection**

When he was twenty, regardless of the fact that he had never seen your face, Flaver confessed that he was in love with you. He was human— _mortal_ —and still a pet in your eyes so you rejected his feelings each time he brought them up. Eventually he admitted that he would always love you, even as he moved on to marry Voan. You returned to Willow with them and watched as he had a family and grew old, and you held his hand the evening he died of old age.

**Death**

He never rose to the station of a friend— _an equal_ —but that didn’t mean you didn’t care about him, that you weren’t fond of him. Even in his old age, his smile was still bright and warm, right up to the end when it was just so heartbreakingly _tender_. You cried in your empty house and told yourself to never do this to yourself again.

The lifespans of non-heteromorphic races were just _too short_.

* * *

_It kills me sometimes, how people die._

_~Markus Zusak, The Book Thief  
_


	6. The Longest Distance (Part 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [shakes laughing story by its collar] Why won't you leave me alone?!
> 
> [ _A Splendid Queen_ faces the corner in gloom]

_Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad._

_~Henry Wadsworth Longfellow  
_

* * *

**Adjust**

Reading the other book, Ainz learned that the man probably was his sister’s companion at one point, because there was no other way he could have gotten some of the information present in the book. The references were vague, but anyone from Nazarick would have recognized the clues, the hints she gave to the author about the place she once shared with her brother and friends. The book outright stated that Momocha was always searching for three things: Momonga, Nazarick, and Ainz Ooal Gown. With this information out there, Ainz realized his plans would have to be adjusted to compensate for the things his sister had let be known—not that he was angry or annoyed with her, because he truly wasn’t.

**City**

With the most interesting things analyzed, Ainz considered another interesting point—the City of a Thousand Artists. According to that story, at one point in history his sister had established a city for the purpose of art, be it painting, sculptures, acting, singing or any other art form. It had been a city where all races could gather and where she left angels on guard to smite troublemakers with extreme prejudice. It had been built into a cliff side in a valley, though exactly where wasn’t stated and neither did it mention if the city was still standing today, though given that she hadn’t been seen in so long Ainz doubted it.

**Reason**

The author spent a great deal on Momocha herself, writing paragraphs about her appearance, and especially her red eyes. Ainz read between the lines and suspected the author had been in love with his sister, and he was surprised when he felt irritation at the thought of a mortal man touching his sister. The book concluded with a statement that he still had time he could spend with Momocha and planned to do so until the very end.

Given the date of the book, Ainz wondered if perhaps the author was the reason for the ‘Sorrow’ story.

**Decades**

From the time of your arrival to Flaver’s death, you had been in this new world for approximately fifty-eight years, nearly six decades where there was not even a hint of your brother’s presence. Deciding that following and staying with Flaver had been the wrong way to go about things, you decided to leave Willow behind and set out on your own. You would travel the world and search for Nazarick high and low, and if you had to circle the world several times then so be it.

You never did go back to Willow, not even years later when you got word that the kingdom had fallen.

**Whim**

The hurt from Flaver’s death lingered for many years, putting up a wall between you and other living creatures. While you occasionally extended your help and continued putting pressure on various nobles and royalty about the harvest percentage issue, you did not take another companion.

One day, while flying over a marsh, you spotted a large beast chasing what appeared to be humanoid lizards, so you intervened and slew it, saving their lives. They invited you back to the village to eat, and there you saw something that spawned the idea for a sword you would carry with you for the rest of your life.

**Ice**

Seeing your interest, a male lizardman showed you the blade at his waist, a blue-white weapon called Frost Pain, one of the four great treasures of their species. After parting with the lizardmen, you set out in search of materials and the means with which to make a blade. Without the Data Crystals in Nazarick, you would have to make a blade the old fashioned way and that meant learning how to make weapons or finding someone who had the potential to create the weapon you had in mind.

The scent of burned flesh, fresh blood or innards made you sick, so wasn’t freezing your opponents a viable option?

**Blacksmith**

After much searching, you finally found a blacksmith who forged magical weapons, but he was an elf who wanted nothing to do with you, even as a customer, as he and his people were isolationists. It took months before he would consider your request, and that was only after you helped put out what would have been a devastating forest fire. The elfin blacksmith, Null, told you that such a sword would need specific materials in surplus as he would have to grow his skills by trial and error, and you agreed to gather the material.

Once again you set off, this time in search of the things that would make up the sword you wanted.

**Making**

For your sword, you sought out the coldest known materials in the world, and this included the carcasses of three different frost dragons which you sent directly to Null via a Gate. You also harvested raw, dark blue aquamarine-like gems that had magical properties, and you also gave him some materials from your inventory, items that could no longer be replenished.

It took him seven years to make a blade you were both satisfied with, and during that time you had lent him the ring that prevented you from need food, drink or sleep, and you lived as a normal living creature. It was unpleasant and inefficient and you were very glad to get not only your new sword, but also your ring back.

**Imitation**

The sword was utterly _majestic_ and easily brought to mind the floor guardian which had inspired it, so when the time came to name it you did not hesitate.

“ _Cocytus,_ ” you breathed, knowing that no other name could possibly fit it so perfectly.

This freezing blade would become legend, the extension of the angel Momocha, but at that moment you knew nothing of what was to come.

Instead you admired the blade for a moment longer before expressing thanks to Null.

**Masterpiece**

Null felt fulfilled by _Cocytus_ , as it was the result of his sweat and blood and easily the greatest weapon he had ever made in his life. He thanked _you_ for giving him the challenge and for making it possible to forge it with the best materials you could find. _Cocytus_ had several abilities built into it with the help of a combination of yours and Null’s magic, but the elf requested that you test those far away from the forest and you promised to do so.

When you left, Null said you could come back, but understood from the look in your eyes that his use to you had ended for the moment, yet hoped you would remember the elves fondly—and you said you would.

**Testing**

The first thing you did after leaving Null’s village and forest was to find an open plain far, far away in which to test _Cocytus_. Equipping a sword was possible for your class, but you had never used one before, so learning how to wield a blade was put on your mental list of things to do/learn. The blade’s Frost Aura probably wasn’t as strong as the original, but it worked, and equipping the sword boosted your Chill Resistance. The other ice-attributes and abilities worked nearly exactly how you hoped they would, so you were very satisfied with Null’s work.

**Returned**

In a kingdom that wouldn’t exist in a hundred years, a low-ranked soldier staggered into a town covered in frost burns. He did not survive the night, but he did live long enough to tell of an angel who came from the sky, judged them for heading off to war, and drew a sword that froze nearly everyone completely solid. He was on the outskirts of the attack and survived, and he ran away while she watched him go, leaving her with the frozen remains of nearly fifty-thousand soldiers.

When the town guards went to check, they found the army still frozen there, a nightmarish picture that heightened the fear of what seemed to be Momocha’s return to the world.

**Hasty**

Belatedly, you realized that maybe you should have just frozen the commanders of that army and then went to judge the ruler who sent them out, but it was too late for that. Those bodies were frozen and if you tried to resurrect them it wouldn’t work, and neither did you feel like going the extra mile of melting them and then resurrecting them. Of course, since the ranks had probably been made up of conscripted villagers and farmers…

Sighing, you resolved not to wield Cocytus so lightly, as that might be an insult to your fellow guild member and creator of the fifth floor guardian.

**Glimpses**

The books written about Lady Momocha had been passed from Lord Ainz to Albedo and now they were in Demiurge’s hands and he read them from cover to cover several times. Something that felt like jealousy writhed in his chest at the mention of _Cocytus_ , but he did not let that feeling color his interactions with his colleague. These books were glimpses into the four centuries Lady Momocha had spent away from Nazarick so he carefully researched each one and made mental notes to collect further information while he was out on his various assignments. Perhaps they held a clue as to where she might be, so he had to be careful not to overlook anything.

**Names**

Ainz took the role of Momon, a warrior in black plate armor, and his teammate was Narberal Gamma who would be known as Nabe. The clerk at the desk in the adventurers’ guild asked good-naturedly if he was named after the mythical Momonga, whom the angel Momocha searched for, and he deflected with what sounded like a polite but vague confirmation. Mentally sighing, Ainz wondered once again what his sister had been up to all these years.

Still, they had been registered successfully, so now he just had to keep up his new role and continue working towards his higher goals.

**Mistake**

It was strange to think that nearly half a century had passed since Flaver’s death and you still looked exactly the same as the day you had arrived. You were an angel with multiple forms, so it wasn’t strange that you didn’t have a set lifespan. It made you cold, though, to think about the time stretching before you, so on yet another whim you settled down in a random city and opened an orphanage.

The children you collected proved to be an effective distraction—shoot, wait, you’ve done it again…

**Substitution**

Once you realized you were getting attached to the children, you decided to nip that in the bud and hired several women to oversee the orphanage while you set off again. You returned twice a year to provide funds, but you limited your interactions with the children. Time passed and the children left, some adopted, but most growing old enough to live on their own.

Every time you came back and found familiar faces gone, you reassured yourself that this was the better alternative to getting even more attached and feeling worse later on.

**Destruction**

Gatenbarg was the country your orphanage was located in, so when it fell due to the **[Message]** fiasco, you returned to stabilize the city and keep the orphanage safe. Eventually a new empire sprung up around it and you left again. Three years later you learned of its burning, the cruel order from the new emperor, and you waged a one-sided war.

The empire fell to ruin and you did not rebuild the orphanage.

**Sisters**

Momon and Nabe temporarily joined forces with the Swords of Darkness and agreed to jointly escort Nfirea Bareare to Carne Village. Along the way Ninya said he hoped that Momon would find great companions again, but Ainz shut him down, saying that such a day would never come.

“Though I might yet find my sister,” he murmured before standing and excusing himself from the circle around the fire.

Unknown to him, Ninya felt a kinship in that moment as she—disguised as a him—was also in search of a missing sister.

**Courage**

Research and slaying monsters only did so much to distract you and your thoughts were becoming strange from your constant solitude, so you decided to try a team again, though you knew that nothing would ever compare to being part of Ainz Ooal Gown.

The first opportunity you crossed was while you were perusing wares in a city, ignoring the stares and whispers around you, when a team of young women approached you. They were the Valiant Sisters, just setting out, and seeing as they crossed paths with you, it must be destiny that you joined up!

“I doubt that,” you said mildly, before smiling slightly and adding, “But I don’t hate the idea.”

* * *

_A ship is safe in harbor, but that's not what ships are for._

_~John A. Shedd_


	7. The Longest Distance (Part 6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Self-harm (in the form of letting yourself be skinned repeatedly)
> 
> Yeah, that came out of nowhere for me too, like, 'Wait, dafuq did I just type?' 
> 
> It's near the end and will not be the only mention of it in the story, most likely. Sorry. ._.'

_Everyone measures time. Some in moments, some in years, and some in centuries. But it is a part of life._

_~Donna Grant, Constantine: A History Part 2_

* * *

**Celestial**

In traveling with the Valiant Sisters, they learned that you were over a century old and had the potential to live longer still, and they asked if there were others like you. Unsure of how to answer, you said that the Eight Greed Kings might have come from the same place you did, as did the Six Gods, and this news shocked them. That might have been the end of your time on the team if not for the team leader’s optimism and she held the group together, still welcoming you among their ranks.

She seemed sincere, reminded you of Flaver, and you decided then and there to stay with her as long as you possibly could.

**Wings**

You had stopped hiding your wings long ago and they had been the reason for the stares and whispers, the reason why the Valiant Sisters approached you. Your wingspan was long and your feathers were usually beautifully white, but you would be the first to admit that preening and brushing them was a chore, so when your new teammates offered to help, you finally let go of your long-held pride and let them assist you. It became something of a tradition in the group, to help you clean your feathers each day, and you were grateful for their assistance.

None of you had any idea that Dlinda, one of your teammates, would eventually become the first ancestor of what was to be one of two lineages who would continue to serve you in the centuries yet to come.

**Art**

About a decade into your adventures with the Valiant Sisters, around the time they were thinking of disbanding to settle down, your team found the ruins of a city dug into the side of a cliff. There were mosaics in its depths and you marveled at them, wondering why it was so rare to find any form of art in the world. Ovyla, the team leader, murmured sadly that that was a luxury for the rich, that common people were too busy trying to live and had no time to pursue anything but a living.

You punched your palm and declared you were going to do something about that.

**Culture**

After the fiasco at the graveyard, Ainz, as Momon, learned that his sister’s city still existed in the world—it’s just that it was across the ocean. Momocha hadn’t been seen there either, but her angels still patrolled the city and said city was in the care of her loyal servants, waiting for her return. The City of a Thousand Artists was also known as Louvre, and Ainz laughed to himself, a little sadly.

His little sister couldn’t go to that famous museum so she had made her own art collection.

**Underside**

Asking about the city, Ainz learned more, including the fact that there was a dark side to that shining city: yearly sacrifices were made to Momocha in the form of living people. Only six sacrifices were chosen each year from thousands who clamored for the ‘honor’ because in return for those lives, the blessings of Momocha would be bestowed upon any single person identified by the sacrifice, whether it be health or citizenship in the higher tiers of her city. It was not strange for people to go to Louvre in a desperate attempt to trade their life for a loved one’s benefit.

Ainz wondered why everyone considered that a sacrifice to his sister when it was clearly an exchange or even a purchase of her abilities.

**Fidelity**

The journey to Louvre was long and often treacherous whether by land or sea, but people of all races stubbornly made their way, especially those with dreams of being an artist or a musician. It was said to be a beautiful place full of peace and prosperity, where the wicked were judged quickly and the innocent could live freely. Because of rumors of its riches, it was recorded in history that more than one attempt had been made to take the city but all attempts had failed. Even in the century since Momocha’s last sighting, nothing had taken her city because it was protected and overseen by two loyal servant families—and Ainz was curious, because what did these servants see in his sister that was worth a century of loyalty? 

**Honored**

The books on Lady Momocha were passed from Demiurge to Aura and Mare, the former of whom read the book aloud because it was too small for Cocytus to handle easily. They all expressed surprise when they got to the story ‘The Sword _Cocytus_ ’, though surprise soon gave way to delight and a feeling of great honor for the icy warrior. The twins expressed envy and they all spent some time imagining the things Lady Momocha might have done with such a sword.

In fact, it was quite a while before Cocytus came back to reality, though Aura was amused to watch him off in his world, exclaiming random things loudly, though the most often said phrase was ‘my Lady’.

**Godhood**

The final adventure of the Valiant Sisters was the founding of your city, a project that you all put your lives into making a reality and for their dedication they attained the ranks of nobles in what was not only your city but also your country. You named the city after the art museum you never got to visit, but the country was voted on by majority and your group called it Haven. There was no monarchy and you remained oblivious as to why your teammates smirked every time you asked because wasn’t ‘leader’ rather plain for what your position entailed?

The thing was, only you referred to yourself as ‘leader’ of the city when everyone else, including the other Valiant Sisters, knew you as its Goddess.

**Housekeeper**

Dlinda, instead of taking up the position of a noble as the others had done, appeared in your mansion donned a maid uniform, and the first time you saw her like that you were so caught off-guard that you walked right into a wall. After she stopped laughing she helped you up and declared herself as your new housekeeper and she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. She stuck to her word and remained as your housekeeper and manager of all your servants despite your many attempts to let her back out. She married a manservant, made _him_ take _her_ name, gave birth a daughter and raised her to become your _next_ loyal housekeeper, all to your bemused and reluctant acceptance.

**Butler**

While Dlinda was alive and new in her role, she interviewed many men for the position of your butler before deciding on a young man named Kliburn Frevan, whom she polished up to her high standards over the years. Kliburn also lived his life as your servant, and he too married, had a daughter and a son and raised the son to take his place. You didn’t think much of it at the time, brushed it off as a coincidence and went about your life even as the Valiant Sisters grew old and died.

It was only long after their grandchildren seamlessly took up the positions of housekeeper and butler that you realized what Dlinda had done, what she convinced Kliburn to do, and you spent hours in silence, wondering what you ever did to deserve someone who wanted to make sure you would be taken care of long after said person was dead and gone.

**Why**

Dlinda Naver was seventeen when she joined her friends in forming an adventure team and she had done it to get away from her father’s pressuring to marry a boy she hated, and that decision set the course for the rest of her life. She never thought that the angel Momocha would be in the market that day they were setting off, and she never thought that Ovyla would just go up to her and invite her along, and _never_ had she thought that Momocha would _agree_. Thus did Dlinda meet and travel with the alternatively feared and revered Momocha, and only once did Dlinda see what Momocha tried to hide, though that one time was enough for Dlinda to decide to dedicate her whole life to the angel who deigned to travel with them.

Late one night, staring off at the distant stars, thinking herself alone, Momocha murmured just loud enough to be heard.

**Searching**

“I’ll find you. If it takes hundreds and hundreds of years, I’ll search every inch of this world and _I’ll find you._ ”

A small laugh followed by a trembling sigh.

“I want to go home and home is where you are, brother…”

**Vow**

Dlinda heard in Momocha’s voice that she didn’t really believe her brother was somewhere in this world, yet at the same time she also heard the frail hope in the angel’s voice. This powerful being who seemed so unconquerable… was _losing_ a long war against despair. Dlinda realized that even angels grieve, that even angels could become lost, so she vowed then and there to always help Momocha, to ease her burden if only a little, until that long awaited day when she could go home.

Realizing that it would probably take longer than her lifetime, Dlinda arranged for someone to always carry on, to always serve Momocha and help her that way, though she said not a word of it to the very being she was trying to protect.

**Menace**

His sister didn’t have a World Item of her own so it hadn’t occurred to Ainz that World Items might exist in this world as well, a mistake he realized only after Shalltear was put under mind control. Shalltear’s situation angered him, but it also served to make him fearful for his sister’s safety. Her status was unchanged, but what if she were to be attacked with a World Item as well? 

Were World Items the reason for the story ‘Cowardice’?

**Fear**

Demiurge was enraged when he learned Albedo’s reason for letting Lord Momonga face Shalltear alone was based on emotion and not logic, and he was further upset when he realized that neither she nor Cocytus were going to let him leave to assist the last—no, _second-last_ —Supreme Being. He showed more emotion than was usual for him, but that was the result of the depths of his feelings and he did not regret it. Though Lord Ainz won the battle in the end, Demiurge could not shake off all his apprehension.

When it came to the last two Supreme Beings, it seemed like he was never doing enough, so he ended up doing more and more without rest, plagued by the eternal doubt that his efforts were pitifully insignificant.

**Resurrection**

After Shalltear was resurrected and he was alone, Ainz thought of his sister’s abilities and grimly wondered if and how many times she had had to revive herself after death. ‘Revival Angel’ was a title bestowed upon her by Perorocino for her resurrection and healing abilities, easily among the most powerful in Yggdrasil, though that came at a steep price. For MP beyond the measuring point and the ability to cut resurrection costs in half, Momocha had the status **[Razor’s Edge]** , meaning she had a single hit point and had to substitute MP for health, similar to how Shalltear had in their battle.

Momocha was a back-line mage and it hadn’t been uncommon for her to frequently die…

**Sinking**

In the two centuries you had been in this world you had yet been killed so you hadn’t tested your self-resurrection abilities, though your ability to resurrect others was working perfectly well. It was strange, though, to find out that resurrection would be refused. It didn’t happen often, but it was always a mild surprise when someone didn’t want to come back despite your efforts to try.

A small voice at the back of your head wondered, when you finally died, if _you_ would come back or if you would just take the first chance to give up this futile search.

**Skin**

Having settled down in Louvre, you dedicated most of your time to researching how to store magic, but you had yet to find a suitable crystal or parchment. In pursuit of a solution to this issue, you established a secret magic academy beneath your city of artists and it was a dark place full of unethical and immoral experimentation. Eventually it was discovered that certain types of human skin could contain low tier spells and that set your mages off on other races to see if different types of skin could also prove useful.

One day, one of these mages wondered aloud how an angel’s skin would fare, and the centuries must have gotten to you because you submitted yourself to a knife to _find out_.

**Trust**

An angel’s skin— _your skin_ —could hold a Tenth Tier spell quite well and in this manner you began creating and collecting Seraph Empyrean summon scrolls, something you rationalized as a backup plan in case you ever came across someone more powerful than yourself. Seraph Empyrean was your highest summons, something you could only do once per day and only after a lengthy summon spell, and even with your angel skin scrolls you sometimes failed and burned out the scrolls. They were something that even your brother would have to fight seriously, and having them in easily usable scrolls made you feel safer.

You kept most of them in your inventory, but you left one each with your housekeeper and butler, trusting them—in Dlinda, though she was long dead—to use the summons wisely.

**Unhealthy**

Your mages were entrusted with two scrolls each, one with a Fifth Tier spell and the other with a Sixth Tier spell, and absolutely none were permitted anything higher, much less with a Seraph Empyrean summon scroll. The skinners developed a hierarchy and only the most skilled were permitted to skin you, and even then the job was given only those who had enough self-control to not display the slightest enjoyment. At the start you only meant to submit yourself to a skinning once in a while, but once in a while turned into a once a month, sometimes even twice a month.

A dark part of you—steadfastly ignored—wondered if this was your way of courting death, of tempting fate, while another part of you—equally ignored—wondered how your brother would feel if he knew what you were doing to yourself.

* * *

_Losing your life is not the worst thing that can happen. The worst thing is to lose your reason for living._

_~Jo Nesbø_


	8. The Longest Distance (Part 7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Just so it's clear: there is no actual incest between you and Suzuki. Those are just implied, nasty rumors in the story.

_Will history remember us, I wonder? I do hope so - to imagine that one might do something, touch an event somehow, and thereby transcend the bounds of a single human lifetime!_

_~Kate Morton, The Forgotten Garden_

* * *

**Promise**

“Don’t cry, little sister. You don’t need to be afraid ‘cause I’ll always protect you. I’ll always be on your side and I’ll watch over you.

“You can count on your big bro!”

**Mother**

“She’s dead!”

“I know…”

“She’s g- _gone_!”

“I know…!”

**Together**

“Don’t you think they’re a little _too_ close, even for twins?”

“I know, it’s gross, right?”

“I heard they live alone.”

“ _Gross_ , you don’t think…?!”

**Home**

“Suzuki, what do you want for supper?”

“Anything is good, sis.”

“You always say that.”

“Maybe because it’s your home cooking?”

**Incest**

“I think I should move out.”

“I don’t want you to.”

“I don’t want to either, but…”

“…Yeah, I’ve heard the rumors too…”

**Independence**

“Oof, that’s the last of it.”

“First thing’s first: let’s set up my virtual chair.”

“Haha, I see we share the same priorities!”

“That faster we finish the sooner you can get back to your place and log in, too!”

**Wish**

“If I ever get married I hope it’s to someone like you, big brother.”

“That’s… a little weird.”

“You’re a good guy.”

“Heh, is that why I can’t get a date to save my life?”

**Flirt**

“My little sister is off-limits, Peroroncino.”

“So serious, Momonga, it’s a little scary~!”

“Wait, you mean he was flirting with me?”

“I have been for the past three weeks, Momocha…”

**Ego**

“It’s nice to hear someone appreciate my work so sincerely.”

“Demiurge is the coolest~!”

“Hahaha, yes! Praise my evil incarnate more!”

**Children**

“Your twins are so cute, BubblingTeapot.”

“Yes, I am rather proud of them. Mind, I based them on myself and my brother, rather than the only actual twins I know.”

“Ha, yeah, with Momonga and me, it’s the little sister who listens to the big brother, huh?”

**Stars**

“These stars are actual constellations in the sky above Japan.”

“They’re wonderful, Blue Planet. I can’t begin to tell how much work you put into this ceiling.”

“It’s such a shame we can’t see this beauty in the real world…”

**Invasion**

“…No one got past the eighth floor.”

“Thank god! That was a little too close for comfort…”

“Hahaha, all’s well that ends well!”

**Constantly**

“Momocha, can you go one raid without dying?”

“I’m not dumb enough to walk into that challenge, Ulbert, because no, probably not.”

“Be fair, she made it much longer than usual this time.”

“Well, it’s not me who has to raise my levels after dying, so whatever.”

**Dirty**

“I am scarred for life.”

“But it’s the facts of life!”

“HAHAHA!!”

“…Do I want to know why you two are so amused and why my sister sounds so dead inside?”

**Leaving**

“I’m really sorry, you guys.”

“It’s… regretful, but we don’t blame you, Blue Planet.”

“This is selfish of me, but can I request you don’t change the sixth floor sky?”

“We promise not to mess with it.”

**Loss**

“I can’t get these Avataras to look right…!”

“You’ve done a fine job for someone without programming knowledge, big brother.”

“Let me finish equipping it with Ulbert’s items…”

“…Twenty-nine…”

**Unfair**

“So there are only five of use left, huh?”

“It’s not fair.”

“This world isn’t fair.”

“I wish it would all just _go away_.”

**Closure**

“ARE THEY MOCKING US?!”

“What were these years for…?”

“…If Yggdrasil shuts down, there’s no chance for them to come back…”

“It’s not _fair!_ ”

**Silence**

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

**Unexpected**

“Yeah, it really was fun…”

“Shall we find another game?”

“…Maybe.”

And that was the last exchange you shared together.

* * *

_When you don't talk, there's a lot of stuff that ends up not getting said._

_~Catherine Gilbert Murdock, Dairy Queen  
_


	9. The Longest Distance (Part 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really, REALLY should be working instead of writing fanfiction...
> 
> Eh. [shrugs]

_Come O' winter knock my door,_  
Make me fall in love once more,  
Look what Autumn did to me,  
Made my soul like wilted flower. 

_~Neymat Khan_

* * *

**Weak**

Among the forty-one guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown, if asked who was the strongest, one would get a varied reply based on different areas, but when asked who was the weakest, the answer was unanimous and unquestionable: the weakest was Momocha. You leaned heavily towards healing and revival, a nearly-exclusive support player, and this was tolerated within the guild because you cut NPC resurrection costs in half _and_ you could resurrect your fellow guild members on the spot, albeit at only half-recovered HP and MP. There weren’t many others like yourself because such an avatar would rely heavily on the strength of others, and you did hide behind everyone else, though usually behind Momonga.

You were weak and you _knew_ that deep down to your bones, thus you could not easily accept that you were suddenly powerful in this new world, not when you had the likes of Momonga, Ulbert, Touch Me and all the rest to live up to.

**Anxiety**

Momonga has always taken the role of his sister’s protector seriously, from childhood right up to their last day in the real world, and he has always drawn a sense of pride and a reason for living from his duty as an elder brother. He has seen his sister grow up beside him, and yet he has always felt she didn’t grow up much at all, as though she stopped growing a strong spirit at some point, thus he has always kept a close eye on her. She was the last of his family so he kept her near, whether in the real world or in Yggdrasil, he kept her close to protect her, to make sure she was as happy as she could be.

…Terrified that one day she’d just drop dead like their mother, or, worse, by her own hand, so he desperately showed her things she might cling to, things she could live for, and he was successful while they had the guild but then the others left and now they were in a strange world and _four hundred years—!_

**Days**

Time passes more quickly when you have a companion—a pet—to fill your days, and the years with them fly by because their lives are so short in comparison to your new, undefined lifespan. Your reflection is the same as it was back in Willow so long ago, and only your eyes show the passage of time, occasionally becoming dead red orbs that reflect nothing.

Louvre and Haven have commanded most of your attention these past several decades, but your feet itch to move again, so you leave your new home under the care of Dlinda and Kliburn’s descendants. Perhaps these days which have begun to drag on and on will move faster if you continue your search and explorations.

**Nights**

The days can fly by, but the nights nearly always drag on and the phrase ‘darkest before dawn’ is so frequently apt when you rest, utterly alone with your thoughts and memories, waiting for another day. You think of your brother and the other guild members, and you wonder how they spent the rest of their lives, if any of them ever found out what happened to you or if you were just another unsolved mystery.

Suzuki—mortal, human, twin, _brother_ —haunts your memories the most and you hate that he does but you’re too terrified to let go. His memory has already faded over the past two and a half centuries, his features blurred, his voice forgotten, but you keep clinging because you still love him, regardless of how much that love hurts now.

**Brother**

It tore you apart inside every time you remembered that you _don’t_ remember every little detail about Suzuki and Momonga. Suzuki’s human face has blurred into nearly nothing and you can’t remember the details of what Momonga wore. He was your twin, your brother, your family, so forgetting seemed like an unforgiveable sin.

…After so many years, surely he was waiting beyond, waiting for you…?

**Motivation**

Humans can barely live for a century, much less the nearly three you’ve lived here in this new world, so surely Suzuki must be long, long dead. If he is, you’ve only kept him waiting all this time, left him alone—though maybe he’s with mother—but every time you think of going through with ending your life, you recoil and find some flimsy excuse as to why it can’t be that particular day. Even now under the skinner’s knife, all it would take was to deactivate your skill and refuse resurrection and then it would all be over, you could go look for Suzuki, perhaps with more success.

But then you would remember him in that apartment you once shared, tired and exhausted but finding joy in the Yggdrasil, in the guild and the friends he made there, despite all the harshness of that toxic world and you would look at the clear air, the green fields and the blue sky and think, _‘Just one more day.’_

**Oops**

The first time you die is because of your own carelessness.

Completely lost in thought while visiting an apple orchard, you sat beneath a wide tree and turned off all your skills while staring at your hands. From above, deciding to crawl among the branches instead of moving the ladder like a sensible person, a worker dropped a heavy apple and it struck true on your head below.

Thus did the fearsome angel Momocha die, not by battle or by lifespan’s end, but by a combination of carelessness and clumsiness.

**Choice**

The darkness of death was simultaneously comforting and terrifying, and while floating in it you knew that if you refused to use your skills then you could stay dead, stay in the calming embrace of nothingness. If Suzuki was there you would have stayed, but calling his name elicited no answer and thus the comfort of the darkness swiftly fled. Suzuki wasn’t there so you couldn’t stay. 

Terror surged through your body and you clawed your way back to the light—to _life_ —and opened your eyes to find yourself in some stranger’s arms.

**Returned**

Laude was sixteen when he accidentally slew the only angel who dwelled on the surface world, the brilliant and terrifying Momocha. He didn’t mean to do it and honestly he thought it would take more than an apple to the head to kill her! Panicked, he had descended from the tree he was harvesting and rushed to her side, picking her up from the ground and begging her to come back.

She heeded his call and opened her eyes… and got very, very angry at him.

**Fall**

Very few have seen the angel’s face up close and Laude thought that those who did exaggerated the beauty of her face—at least he did until she narrowed her eyes at him and got mad. The distant, aloof goddess of Louvre was before him, exceedingly annoyed with both him and herself, scowling and looking away in embarrassment when not meeting his eyes in accusation.

He knows that his is not the first heart her face has stolen and he doubts his will be the last, but he counted himself lucky.

Surely this love of his would not be in vain.

**Gifts**

Ainz is surprised when Lupusregina Beta, assigned to Carne Village, unexpectedly informed him one day that King Ramposa III of the Re-Estize Kingdom had sent him gifts. After they pass security inspection, they are brought before him and he can only stare at the two paintings presented to him, unintentionally overlooking the book that was also sent. One picture depicts his sister’s six-winged angel form raining fire upon a castle and town below while the other one made him want to face palm because the second painting was proof that her crush on Demiurge did not disappear despite arriving in this world as an angel.

The second painting… was pretty much confirmation her crush on Demiurge hadn’t abated by the time this painting was commissioned, given that it featured both her and a familiar-looking demon wearing a suit.

**Forbidden**

The second painting is of a demon reaching upwards and darkness spreading from the bottom up, threatening to snuff the light from the angel, and the angel—Momocha, his _sister_ —was reaching down with love on her face. The demon isn’t an exact replica of Demiurge as there are some inconsistencies in the painting, but there was no way the artist could have gotten so many correct details unless his sister had divulged them. Staring again, Momonga registered the sound of a servant telling him the name of the painting and he almost sighed, though from what emotion he wasn’t entirely sure, but he did think the name was rather apt.

The painting was called ‘Fallen Angel’.

**Fallen**

The accompanying book, when translated into a language he can read, focuses on the theory that the angel Momocha was being of purely good morality before her heart was stolen by a demon and she was cast down from the heavens due to her corruption. The demon, whose name is kept close to Momocha’s heart is not shared with any other, has not been seen in this world and it is speculated that he stole the angel’s heart out of pure maliciousness with the intent to drive Momocha completely insane with his absence. The book concludes that Momocha will someday bring an end to the entire world for the mere chance of seeing her beloved demon again and that was why she should not be worshipped.

Momonga closed the book and resting his forehead on his hand, unsure if he should laugh or lament while also wondering just how much truth there was to this book.

**Rumors**

Of course, given that the pictures and book had to pass through security—and that the book had to be translated—it wasn’t long before rumors were flying around in Nazarick, rumors that Momocha, a Supreme Being who still lived somewhere, was _in love_ with a Floor Guardian. That particular rumor wasn’t news to Demiurge as he clearly remembered receiving her confession, but it was news to him that there were paintings and a book on the subject and he asked Lord Ainz about them at the first opportunity.

Lord Ainz had placed the painting of his sister raining fire in his quarters because it was actually a good likeness of his sister, and the other he had placed in her own quarters because that’s probably where she would have wanted it. The book Demiurge could get from Albedo when she was done with it, and Lord Ainz gave him permission to enter both his own quarters and his sister’s quarters if he wanted to view the paintings, which he did and thanked Lord Ainz for the opportunity.

**Image**

Demiurge reluctantly admitted to himself that whatever insect painted Lady Momocha raining fire had done a fairly adequate job, though of course it didn’t come close to her true majesty. There were errors in her armor design and in the arrangement of her feathers too, though again, imperfections were expected from lesser creatures. He did wonder if she ever did rain fire specifically, because last he knew Lady Momocha didn’t know any fire-based spells.

After drinking in the image of the Supreme Being, Demiurge exited the guild master’s quarters and headed for Lady Momocha’s to see the second painting, which, truth be told, he wanted to see the most and had left specifically for last.

**Longing**

There were inconsistencies in both his image and Lady Momocha’s image in the second painting, but Demiurge barely registered them because he realized that in order for this painting to exist, Lady Momocha had had to _remember_ him to such a strong degree. How big was his place in her heart, in her memories? From this painting alone he sensed the longing she must have felt, the desire for him that must have ached in his absence, in her loneliness in her separation from Nazarick.

…Did she still feel the same way after all these centuries?

**Corrupted**

When Albedo finally finished with the third book on Momocha, Demiurge was quick to seclude himself to read it, to take it apart and look between the lines. The demon in him purred at the thought that Lady Momocha’s love for him might have corrupted her, but the part of him that was unerringly loyal to the Supreme Beings worried his mere existence might have caused her suffering.

Lady Momocha was the weakest of the Forty-One, but she was still leagues above the weaklings in this world, so he didn’t discount the possibility that she might actually give Armageddon a good try. He hoped to find her before it came to that, though.

**Stolen**

Laude was a pest who chased you on your journey and somehow always managed to find you even after you thought you had finally lost him. Quite honestly, you were surprised he survived his journeys, and you watched in general disinterest as he became stronger every time you saw him over the next four years. You told him to his face that you considered him a pest but he laughed it off and said you wouldn’t get rid of him so easily.

He was nothing but a peasant in your eyes and he didn’t qualify as a pet due to his ability to annoy you—and then you heard him sing.

**Thief**

He had found you again in a forest settling down for the night and while sitting at the fire and looking up at the stars, he opened his mouth and sang, something you had never heard him do before. Music had been sorely lacking before you founded Louvre and before that you had appreciated the few good bards you came across, but never in either life had you heard someone sing like Laude did.

His voice seemed to steal into your soul and reverberate there, igniting a feeling for him that previously you only felt for the image created by Ulbert, though this was stronger because Laude was alive and within your reach.

Laude’s song cut off when he glanced over to see you crying and then he was by your side in a way that Demiurge never could be, and you wailed inside that it wasn’t _fair_ , you didn’t _want_ to be in love with a mortal!

**Change**

Momocha did not fly away from him again and the way she looked at him had changed. Laude thought back on that night and realized what the catalyst must have been and so he started singing more often. Momocha would smile, but sometimes she would turn away and cry, yet she didn’t leave so he kept singing, knowing it was his only chance.

With his voice he was determined that his would steal this most coveted heart, completely unaware for the moment that he already had it in his hands.

* * *

_You will always fall in love, and it will always be like having your throat cut, just that fast._

_~Catherynne M. Valente, Deathless  
_


	10. The Longest Distance (Part 9)

_If you gave someone your heart and they died, did they take it with them? Did you spend the rest of forever with a hole inside you that couldn't be filled?_

_~Jodi Picoult, Nineteen Minutes_

* * *

**Aide**

It was while Louvre was young when you realized that you had forgotten the details of your brother’s forms, both real and avatar. The questions from the artist you commissioned just drove home that you didn’t remember, that you let down your guard and forgot those important details. Dlinda was still alive then and it was Dlinda who helped you through the darkness of your guilt and despair until you could face the days again.

Before Dlinda died she taught her daughter how to help you and she taught her daughters and it would be so on and so forth, and it was another reason why you, in your own way, treasured the Naver lineage in the servants’ ranks.

**Blush**

Again while Louvre was young, after you found out you had forgotten many of your brother’s details, you realized that you remembered Demiurge the clearest out of anyone from Nazarick, be they guild members or NPCs.

After somewhat getting over your guilt over your brother’s face(s), you indulged yourself and had artists make you images of Demiurge. Your mansion slowly filled with art of Demiurge, though he usually ended up coupled with you in paintings.

You were quite angry when someone stole a painting you had been looking forward to owning, and that marked the beginning of Louvre’s security measures.

**Keepers**

The day you left on your journey, the current Naver housekeeper and current Frevan butler were there to see you off and they swore to protect your city in your absence. Waving goodbye, you left Louvre in their hands, secure in the knowledge that if they did betray you then you would probably be able to take back the city by forcing them to use the Seraph Empyrean scroll and then retreating until they were de-summoned. For now, you would believe in Dlinda’s legacy until proven otherwise.

Blissfully ignorant of your inner thoughts, the Naver housekeeper and Frevan butler waved goodbye, fully prepared to await your return, whenever that would be.

**Song**

Since the time you stopped running from him, Laude was prone to bursting into random song throughout the days, but you did not hate it.

You did not leap into his arms, but slowly, very slowly and surely, he closed the distance, carefully turning your head away from the memories of your brother and Ainz Ooal Gown, away from that lifetime that was centuries past. With patience and perseverance, Laude led you out from the marsh of your blurred memories and guilt-ridden despair.

Cliché though it was, you loved Laude, for the songs he sung and the song you heard even when he was silent.

**Hostile**

You wanted to travel farther than you had gotten with Flaver, so you crossed the ocean and brought Laude with you on your back, covering the massive distance mainly with bursts of [Teleportation]. A new land eventually appeared and you landed and stared out at it, not knowing that within a month you would cross paths with heroes from a group known as the Thirteen Heroes. You would not cross paths with the two who were like you, misplaced in a new world, but later you would count yourself lucky.

If your communication in person had gone as sour as it had over [Message], they might have killed you permanently.

**Names**

When you had Laude met with three of the Thirteen Heroes, it was because you lent your aid to their battle, healing them while they battled what they later told you was an ‘Evil Deity’. It was their mission to eradicate them and they asked you to join them, but you refused, preferring to travel alone with Laude. They did request permission to pass your name on to their two strongest comrades and you agreed, not because they sounded familiar—like Momonga or the other guild members—but because a part of you wanted contact with someone from Earth.

The [Message] communications started fine, but they soon went south when they learned of rumors of what you had done in distant lands, and their verbal abuse and annoying ‘heroic’ tendencies and justifications got on your nerves so much that you made the decision to block any and all attempts to [Message] you from the last day on.

**Almost**

It had been centuries since you last saw your brother and your friends from the guild, centuries since you had been an angel living among mortals, and in all that time you had held on to the hope of seeing them again, of finding them here in this new world. That hope died a slow and painful death, and even when you met Laude the embers of that hope still smoldered inside, faint but present, a distant ache that would flare into a blistering wave of despair if you prodded it too much.

When Laude stole your heart, those embers began flickering in desperation, but gently—unknowingly—Laude slowly stamped them out in preparation for a new fire, a new reason for living.

You decided that if— _when_ —Laude asked you to marry him, you were going to say yes.

**Silence**

You took it for granted that with you to watch over him that Laude would live to an old age, so ultimately you took it for granted that you had time to be with him, that you had time to really let go of that life from so long ago.

In the end, Laude’s natural lifespan was destined to be short at only twenty-six years, and no amount of resurrection attempts could change that. You tried to wake him up again— _screaming, crying, begging_ —but none of your attempts amounted to anything.

Laude would never sing again and the silence was already deafening your ears.

**Published**

You returned Laude’s body to his village, but when you thought of returning to Louvre, of staying in Haven, your wings took you to the sky and you returned again to that land across the ocean, far from the reach of anyone would care.

You never learned what Laude had been writing in his journal, never learned that he had been writing endlessly about you and the adventures he had had chasing after you, the adventures you had shared together. His mother kept his journal and his nephew sold it to a merchant in Louvre.

The merchant had the journal published and by the time the Naver and Frevan families learned of it, copies had already been exported beyond their reach.

**Coward**

Several of the Thirteen Heroes followed a rumor and found Momocha sitting on a rock in a field, staring in the distance—alone. They believed their two strongest—who were not yet present—who said that Momocha was an evil that needed to be purged, and they called for the others. Momocha did not move, not even in the days it took for the two strongest to arrive.

They were wise to wait, because when they attacked, Momocha howled in some unidentifiable emotion and flew away, but threw at them an angel of unfathomable power summoned from a scroll to fight them instead.

**Depression**

You did not care whether your attackers lived or died in fighting your Seraph Empyrean summons, but from that day on you avoided sentient creatures such as humans and demi-humans. Wandering aimlessly, heart aching, you wondered what the point was in anything anymore.

Before Laude’s death—before his inclusion in your life—you had enjoyed small things like art and food, but now the thought of the slightest pleasure made you feel _wretched_.

You were alive but without someone to share that life, so was it really living?

**Hopeless**

Laude hadn’t _meant_ to be cruel—he had only wanted to love you.

However, in making you love him and dying before you could fully embrace that love, in making you let go of your past life and hope for the start of a new one, he irreparably tore your heart apart with his death. It was always worse to lose hope after finally finding it, and your experience was no exception.

You decided that life was too painful—you had lost your friends, your brother, your almost-friends/pets and now the love of your life—so one day you just stopped walking and laid down to die.

**Echoing**

No matter what he did or what he was occupied with, Momonga could not forget that book written by someone claiming to be his sister’s companion, the one written by an author who seemed to be in love with her. He spoke of singing, that author, and of how Momocha seemed to enjoy it—and he could see it, his sister enjoying song in this primitive world.

He could imagine his sister feeling affection—a crush, even—for someone who could sing well.

However, along that same line of thought, he could also imagine how hurt she’d be when that person died, and he wondered once again if the story ‘Sorrow’ had its origins in that author’s death.

**Mysteries**

What happened to his sister?

_Where was she?_

Was she sad somewhere, crying maybe?

How long would it be until he could see her again, until they could be together again?

**Ache**

Missing his little sister was a constant ache, undead body or not, and she was always at the back of his mind, his worry a constant companion in his days. Even when Albedo and Shalltear were making him uneasy, or when Demiurge was unintentionally putting pressure on him, even while adventuring as Momon, his sister’s absence was prominent.

He checked her name frequently on the list at the throne, dreading each time her name would have a status affect attached to it.

He wasn’t prepared when that fear finally manifested in reality.

**Apprehension**

It should have been an insignificant thing—[Paralysis]—but it was a status he _knew_ shouldn’t have afflicted her in the first place or for very long, but when it remained unchanged for several solid minutes, Momonga unleashed an enraged bellow, a sound that echoed in the empty throne room.

Somewhere out of his reach, somewhere where she could be in danger, his sister was paralyzed, and probably helpless, a sitting duck in a world filled with dangers.

His sister was at _risk._

**Dead**

When her name turned grey and fell to the bottom of the list, Momonga felt his non-existent heart stop and drop out of his body. He tried to deny it, but there was the cold truth in front of his eyes: his sister had just _died._

Within a minute her name turned white again and resumed its place under his, but that did not change what had just happened.

Sitting heavily on the throne, Momonga— _Suzuki_ —was grateful when his emotions were suppressed, because he didn’t want to know what he would have done if it hadn’t activated.

**Unease**

Walking along the halls of Nazarick, Demiurge came to a stop as a feeling of something _wrong_ rolled over him. The sensation didn’t last long, perhaps a minute at most, but that did not diminish the feeling that he had somehow failed somewhere.

Later, after crossing paths with the Dark Elf twins, Mare asked if he had sensed something earlier and Demiurge admitted he had. Aura said that was weird and he was inclined to agree, especially considering it was three Floor Guardians who all agreed it had actually happened and wasn’t just a figment of his imagination.

**Admitted**

The Floor Guardians concurred that they all felt the same thing and they didn’t like it, so they brought their concerns to Lord Momonga who gave them terrible news. Lady Momocha had died earlier, and though she had quickly resurrected, it was her death that no doubt afflicted them. Most of them were quick to agree that they had to find and bring her back to Nazarick to prevent such a thing from happening again, but they were still stuck on square one.

Well, they’d move on to the next few squares with every bit of fame and progression, so they threw themselves back into their work, dreading the sensation of a Supreme Being's death rolling over them again.

**Goal**

Lady Momocha had been one of only two Supreme Beings who stayed until the end, one of only two who did not forsake or abandon them. That she had been lost and even _died_ was a horror they could not fully express even to Lord Momonga. She was somewhere in this new world, alone and without capable servants or protectors, and this sat _wrong_ with nearly every single one of them.

Bringing Lady Momocha home safe to Nazarick—yes, this was the most important thing.

* * *

_Whenever you want to achieve something, keep your eyes open, concentrate and make sure you know exactly what it is you want. No one can hit their target with their eyes closed._

_~Paulo Coelho, The Devil and Miss Prym  
_


	11. The Longest Distance (Part 10)

_Your emotions are the slaves to your thoughts, and you are the slave to your emotions._

_~Elizabeth Gilbert, Eat Pray Love: One Woman's Search for Everything Across Italy, India and Indonesia  
_

* * *

**Bewilderment**

The first few seconds after your arrival in the new world are filled with confusion. This is neither the Throne Room or your apartment nor even Suzuki’s apartment. This place is undeniably _outside_ , but it’s also impossibly _pure_.

The grass, the air, the stars above—these are things you’ve only read about and seen in pictures or on television.

**Panic**

Reality set in and you realized you were alone and completely lost. You internally screamed for Suzuki while trying frantic [Message] spells but nothing connected. If the goblins had attacked silently you likely would have died.

As it was, you flailed around until you found your magic.

**Maternal**

Forcing yourself to function, you had enough emotional and mental stability to respond to a faint scream and you found a threatened child. Protecting the boy, you returned him to his village and silently wondered if your feelings were instinctive in nature, though also noted that you had never felt that strongly before.

You watched Flaver from afar as you stayed out of sight, testing your skills. When you noticed his village being attacked, the first thing you did was locate him.

**Trepidation**

You were lost and you remembered your brother telling you that when you were lost you should stay in one place until you were found, so you stayed near Willow. Perhaps you could have gone in search of your brother, but you were afraid and wary of this new world which apparently had magic and monsters. You stayed in Willow and though you never admitted it, you were glad when Flaver said you two would be on an adventure team.

Leaving the village with Flaver was easier than leaving the village on your own.

**Fondness**

You had seen Flaver grow from a young child into a young man, though you tried not to be, you found yourself growing fond of him. His presence eased your loneliness and his energy helped you move forward, at least while he was adventuring. After rejecting his love, you probably should have parted ways, but you stayed and followed him back to Willow where you watched him grow old and die.

Deep down you knew what you were doing to yourself, but you could not force yourself to leave this first link, this first encounter—you stayed until the connection was severed by death and only then did you move on.

**Righteous**

As a wage slave and sister to a fellow wage slave, it had irked you terribly to learn of how peasants were treated when they did all the work, so you set out to right that wrong by the force you now possessed. In doing so you earned the love of the poor and the fear of the rich, the worship of the peasants and the distain of the nobility.

You did it out of your own selfish desire, but something always felt _off_.

You didn’t feel like the human you had been, but you still _felt_ so you brushed away your lingering concerns.

**Lonely**

Flaver’s death was a painful reminder of the lifespan of humans, of those who weren’t heteromorphic or grotesque, so you tried to avoid entanglement with others. It worked, in a way and in a length of time that wouldn’t have been possible if you had still been human yourself. You kept to yourself for years, but eventually the human inside you demanded social interaction.

Thus did you set yourself up for more heartbreak.

**Pining**

The memory of your brother and the memories of your guild mates forever lingered in your mind. Sometimes you would simply cry out of the blue or after an unexpected flash of memory. Oh, how different this would be if only one of them were present.

In order of who you wanted most, it was Momonga, BubblingTeapot, Touch Me, Ulbert and Herohero.

**Disconnected**

Sometimes you would come across a crime in process and the feelings that would flare up were sometimes alarming in their intensity. Also concerning was the disconnect you felt when killing those you deemed ‘guilty’, as though you didn’t consider them worthy of life after passing judgement on their most recent actions.

On the flip side, though, sometimes you wondered why you would be brought to tears at the sight of an innocent or after witnessing a good deed.

Perhaps it was your angel-class and karma score that was affecting you so much…

**Karma**

In order to reach the dream-build you wanted, part of the requirements had included a karma score of Extremely Good at +500, which, ironically, was on the opposite end of Momonga’s. You hadn’t thought much of it, really, and even here it didn’t _seem_ to influence you too much. Then again, you’d never been an actual flesh-and-blood angel before, so what did you know?

Although part of you did wonder if it could change and if was changing, considering all the heads you’ve lopped off…

**Esteem**

You would always respect Null for creating _Cocytus_ , the sword which became your go-to weapon. Truthfully, you used _Cocytus_ more as a magic-item than a sword, a fact which was eventually caught on by the Valiant Sisters who took it upon themselves to teach you how to wield it as the sword it was meant to be. Your base physical stats were atrocious, but some of your armor and additional equipment could make up for that, though not to a point where you could become a hero based on that alone.

Sometimes you wondered what your guild mate would say in response to your sword being based on his NPC Floor Guardian, but of course that was just another question you would always have to wonder.

**Remorse**

After Louvre was founded, you soon realized that you had forgotten he details of your brother’s face and even his avatar. There were no words to describe the crushing whirl of emotions that weighed down on you like a heavy weight, and you _despised_ yourself for forgetting.

It was only natural to forget without reminders, but that did not make the truth any easier to accept.

If not for Dlinda, you might have stayed hidden away in a room forever…

**Obsession**

The fact that you remembered more of Demiurge than your own brother or even the guardian’s own creator made you wonder where your priorities laid. Centuries ago, when you attempted to burn his image into your mind, you never anticipated being so successful.

The art your city produced reignited the obsession you felt for the demon and you wrote fiction that you stored in the magic academy down below, hidden from prying eyes because you’d probably keel over dead from embarrassment if someone read the shameless fluff and smut you wrote.

“Demiurge,” you’d whisper at random intervals to yourself, before blushing and hiding your face.

Why, why did that feeling still linger with such ferocity?

**Partings**

You were there when Flaver died, and you were there when Dlinda died. They weren’t your friends, but what was that about people being attached to pets sometimes more than other people?

You made a promise to yourself to be there when the time came for them to die, and even later when despair clung to you like a second skin you managed to keep that promise.

You just wish you hadn’t had to keep it so often.

**Comfort**

There were layers to your city, clear-cut sections where only certain people could dwell. At the highest was yours where you servants lived, and below that was the nobility, then the merchant and entertainment section, followed by the middle-class and then the poor section. ‘Poor’, however, was different in Louvre than any other place, as there were no slums and they did not starve.

For the chance to live in the nobility layer, people would give their _lives_ —and twice a year, they actually did.

**Sacrifices**

It was your mages in the hidden levels who sparked the idea of sacrifices as they needed them to conduct experiments, though this somewhat softened with an idea from Dlinda. The mages were already provided with live criminals and trouble-makers, but for more females and the young, the mages asked you to provide permission to obtain them. Unwilling to do so without reason, Dlinda offered a compromise: a living sacrifice for access to the noble section of Louvre.

There was mixed reception to the idea, but sure enough, come the stated day, there was a queue of people wanting to throw their lives at your feet to better the lot of a loved one.

**Worn**

Time did not wear your body away, nor did your beauty fade, but the human mind that still dwelled and clung on to existence was indescribably _weary_. In an attempt to clung to the present moment, you sometimes submitted yourself to skinning, to _pain_.

It wasn’t healthy, but it… somewhat worked.

Eventually though, your feet itched to move and you left on another search, never suspecting that you would have been so much safer— _poorer_ —if you had just stayed in Louvre.

**Darkness**

Falling in love with Laude and conversing with the two others like you were things you didn’t expect to find, but you did, and you felt more alive for it. Unfortunately, when you lost Laude, the shine went out of _everything_ , even the smallest of joys.

You had lost everyone important, everyone you ever held dear—so was it really any wonder that you finally laid down to die?

That you would not take your own life nor permit the Thirteen Heroes to take were the only compromises you made to yourself. 

**Hazily**

While lying on the ground, waiting for death, you did not think too much of Laude or Demiurge, your love and obsession, respectively.

Instead you thought of your brother, of Suzuki, and that long-ago life in that miserable world. He had been your only true happiness, the only family who stayed and could stay.

You couldn’t remember him clearly, but you thought of him endlessly, faintly hoping that when death came you might see him again.

**Unexpected**

Death did not come for you.

Death did not heed your wish.

Death turned a blind eye on your willing form.

Instead, to your distant exasperation, it was _life_ that sent a messenger.

* * *

_One thing you can't hide - is when you're crippled inside._

_~John Lennon_


	12. Made in the Image (Part 1?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for something slightly different! :D
> 
> Because The Longest Distance is taking too long and I'm impatient, but shh.

_My sister will die over and over again for the rest of my life. Grief is forever. It doesn't go away; it becomes a part of you, step for step, breath for breath. I will never stop grieving Bailey because I will never stop loving her. That's just how it is. Grief and love are conjoined, you don't get one without the other. All I can do is love her, and love the world, emulate her by living with daring and spirit and joy._

_~Jandy Nelson, The Sky Is Everywhere  
_

* * *

Everyone knew that Momonga and Momocha were siblings. Hell, the biggest reason Momocha was even part of the guild was because Momonga kept mentioning her back when they were a clan and had apparently been ready to keep doing so even as guild master, so they finally told him to just finally bring her in, which he did. Their interactions were not as energetic as those between BubblingTeapot and Peroroncino, but anyone could tell they were very close.

And they were, being each other’s only family and also the other’s twin.

Momonga—Suzuki—loved his younger sister very much. They had grown up together, lost their mother together, started Yggdrasil together, worked together in Ainz Ooal Gown, and later, they stayed even as everyone left one after the other. She was the best thing in his life outside of Yggdrasil and her importance to him did not diminish while they were within the game.

Thus, it was absolutely _devastating_ when a traffic accident suddenly took her life.

( _the officer was lying, lying, lyinglyinglyinglying **lying** —_)

Just like that, Suzuki was utterly alone in the world.

( _screaming into this pillow, helplessly raging, desolately lost, cannot reach, not near, not close, dead, deaddeaddeaddead **dead** —his only sister!!_)

Pandora’s Actor could already transform into any of the forty-one, but that wasn’t enough for Momonga anymore. In his grief, he built an NPC in his sister’s image and gave her the angel-class. It had her real-world face, but filled out as though she never went hungry or was worn down, and he gave her the same class as her Yggdrasil avatar, or at least the one she started with. In her settings he put every detail he could remember, her likes, dislikes, mannerisms and habits. He even put in her crush on Demiurge, something he had only recently learned of, and all that in attempt to capture the spirit of his departed sister and twin.

( _since day one, since birth, together, near—and suddenly **not**_ )

When he was done… 

…he _hated_ himself.

It was her, but unequivocally _not_ her.

( _none of her warmth, none of her expressions, none of her spirit_ )

His sister was dead and gone, and he made this idol in a pathetic attempt to stem the pain of her loss.

Why hadn’t he learned from his experience making Pandora’s Actor? Just having the image only made the absence _worse_.

Yet, despite his regrets, he didn’t delete her ( _’it’_ ).

She was a weak NPC, only level one, and a far cry from the real ‘Revival Angel’ Momocha. She was a fake, a sham—but he kept her; kept her instead of deleting her; kept her near him almost every time he logged on; kept her right up until the inevitable, looming end.

Back then, shortly after her funeral, rather than risk the devs deleting his sister’s account and all her equipment with it, Suzuki had—tearfully—logged in using her connection console and then transferred her stuff to the guild treasury. From there, he took things to equip ‘Momo-nee’.

( _it should have been ‘Momo-imouto’ but when it came time to name her he still flinched at ‘imouto’, the pain too fresh, so he compromised and used ‘—nee’_ )

Momo-nee’s existence was torture to him, but now that she existed he knew he would never be able to delete her on his own ( _never be able to kill her a second time, but by his own hands_ ). Instead, eventually, her deletion would come at the same time the servers shut down at Yggdrasil’s end.

With the shut-down announced and his time with Momo-nee now finite, he kept her near him at all times and would often find himself just staring at her. It was his sister, had she been given the chance to be hale and healthy.

It was not his sister, he had to remind himself, usually after saying ( _calling_ ) ‘Momocha’ or, worse, ‘imouto’.

The three other players who bothered to return for the last day were shocked at the news that their guild mate, their guild master’s twin sister, had passed away. They were uncomfortable by the NPC standing behind him, and none of them stayed long after offering their condolences.

Left alone again, Momonga decided to spend the last moments in the throne room. Taking a place upon the Throne of Kings with Momo-nee, Albedo, Sebas and the Pleiades present, Momonga shed bitter tears as the clock neared midnight.

( _all chance of his friends coming back was being taken away and he was losing his sister all over again, both at the same time_ )

[23:59:35, 36, 37]

He had found friends here, had been allowed to bring his sister in, and now he was alone, everyone having gone before him.

( _did any of the others die too?_ )

[23:59:48, 49, 50]

_“Onii-sama,”_ she used to say.

_’Calls Momonga ‘Onii-sama’,’_ he had written.

Now, even the last remnants of his beloved sister were being taken from him, she who had stayed with him after all the others had gone.

[23:59:57, 58—]

Friends and family, all gone—what was the point of living?

[0:00:00...1, 2, 3]

What?

Opening his eyes, Momonga saw he was still in the throne room. Trying to figure out what was wrong, his agitation summoned attention to him.

“Onii-sama?”

_crick_

His head made a sound as it whipped to the side, utterly ignoring a woman’s sweet call of ‘Momonga-sama?’ He only had ears for _that voice_.

There near to his left was Momo-nee, leaning towards him with concern on her face—emotion! His sister’s healthy face was showing _life_. That voice was exactly hers, half-forgotten in the months since her death but renewed in this moment.

She cocked her head slightly, that worried look still on her face. “Are you okay, onii-sa—!“

Her words cut off as Momonga stood, carelessly releasing the Guild Weapon in the process, and her eyes widened in surprise as he closed the distance between them.

He flung his arms around her and pulled her in close as it felt like his throat closed with emotion.

“ _Imouto._ ”

For an instant, everything in the world was _okay_.

( _she wasn’t **dead**_ )

“Ow, ow, ow! Onii-sama, [Negative Energy Touch] is still on!”

He jerked his arms from her in horror ( _he **hurt** her?_ ) and he stepped back even as she trembled in place.

Then, reality reasserted itself.

( _he picked her bone fragments from the ashes and then watched as the ashes were poured into an urn, the urn was **taken away**_ )

His sister was _dead_ , and this NPC was just a painful echo.

( _“Onii-sama!”_ )

“Onii-sama?”

“ _Don’t._ ” He brought a hand to his face, not yet registering their skeletal nature. “Don’t call me that.”

_‘Don’t call me like she used to. Don’t call me your ‘honored brother’ when you’re nothing more than a pale copy!’_

“…As you wish, Momonga-sama…”

_‘Damn it! Don’t sound **sad** with **that voice!** ’_

Momonga—Suzuki, a twin, a brother—turned away from his NPC and stumbled back to the throne where he sat down heavily. He couldn’t deal with this. He can’t think straight with _her_ so close by. He needs to be able to think clearly, to figure out what’s going on, and he doesn’t need the ( _painful_ ) distraction.

“Momo-nee.”

“Yes?”

“ _Go away._ ”

* * *

It was only much later that he realized the mistake he made in his command.

He told her to ‘go away’ but had only meant for her to leave the throne room, to leave his sight. After testing his magic and after the emergency meeting with the Floor Guardians, he still hadn’t felt up to seeing her again so he put it off for a few more hours and those hours turned into a whole day. Only after realizing that while she wasn’t his sister ( _twin, beloved, precious, family, friend_ ), she was still alive now, just like every other NPC. Furthermore, she was _his_ creation, _his_ NPC, and he had to take responsibility for that ( _for his mistake in making her in_ that _image_ ).

Later, when he asked for her to be brought forth to him, Albedo informed him that her face had expressed pure anguish at his words, that she had held back tears and covered her mouth as she obeyed—and that she had apparently obeyed his command to the letter. Momonga felt lower than dirt and could only regret his shortsightedness, his thoughtlessness ( _his harshness_ ).

Momo-nee had taken his words to heart and had disappeared from Nazarick completely. 

( _gone **again**_ )

* * *

_Hurting people you love is the heaviest kind of regret._

_~Charlotte Eriksson_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did some editing and added a few more details.


	13. The Longest Distance (Part 11)

_Where you used to be, there is a hole in the world, which I find myself constantly walking around in the daytime, and falling in at night. I miss you like hell._

_~Edna St. Vincent Millay_

* * *

**Found**

You don’t know how long you lay in that field, hidden amongst the long grass, and though a few small creatures had come to investigate your form, none had moved to try to take your life. It seemed that days and nights had passed, that a storm and some rain had come and gone, and still you laid there, unmoving save for your breathing.

There was no Laude to sing to you, nobody to go and find, so you stayed there on the ground, waiting for death’s messenger.

When a lizardman nearly tripped over you, you thought that time had come at last.

**Compassion**

Hayusu Shasha was a traveler and he was on his way back to his tribe to share what he had learned, but on his way he found a winged female human in a field, partly covered in moss and dirty from her stay in the outside. She was alive and breathing, and though he tried to leave her there, feeling it was none of his business, something called him back to her.

She would not move, so she did not protest when he picked her up and started carrying her away from that place.

She did not speak, but she did not die from lack of water, food or sleep, so Hayusu kept her with him, hoping that one day she might find her way out of the darkness she was trapped in, for no other reason than he could not live with himself if he abandoned a duty he had willingly picked up.

**Anomaly**

Hayusu took her back to his tribe and he was permitted to live on the outskirts with his winged female guest, so live he did. He left her in the hut when he went out, but when he was home he talked to her, and sometimes he would take her outside for sun and air. The younglings stared and sometimes tugged at her wings, but she gave no reaction, no acknowledgement, not even when he preened her wings when they got dirty.

Hayusu did not mind her silence, and he kept her, and he talked to her—and one day, years later, after he had taken a female and they had built their family around their strange and silent guest, she talked back.

**Reason**

He was talking once again of his travels, of birds he had heard, and unexpectedly she spoke of a young man who once charmed birds down from a tree. She continued speaking then, a gentle flow of words about that young man and the songs he sang, the songs she would never hear again.

Finally, he knew her reason for lying in that field, for her silence until this moment.

Her heart had been broken by a death, and only now did she have the beginnings of the strength to recover.

**Recovery**

Hayusu watched as his offspring interacted with his winged female guest—Momocha, she had answered in reply to his long-unanswered question—the child’s energy dragging her behind him in its wake. He never saw her smile or laugh, but Hayusu knew Momocha would live, that there was a chance someone else could bring back the light she lost with her songbird’s death.

He had picked her up out of guilt and expected nothing in return, but the day she left he solemnly accepted the gifts she handed to him, those three scrolls she claimed were summons of increasing strength from strong to godly.

She waved goodbye and flew away—and Hayusu suddenly knew he’d never see her in his lifetime again.

**Seclusion**

That lizardman’s name, Hayusu Shasha, was passed along to your now old Naver housekeeper, along with the scant details of what you had done in the years you’d been gone. You had teleported back to your mansion in Louvre, out of the sight of living things, thus no one but your servants knew you had returned to Louvre. You kept it that way and ignored and dismissed the pleas delivered to you by your servants from those who were weak or greedy, and you ceased your involvement in the affairs of the outside world.

You locked yourself away in your mansion and in the depths of the secret magic academy below—there was nothing for you outside besides heartbreak, so why wander there anymore?

**Three**

A new Naver housekeeper and a new Frevan butler were years into their jobs when you realized that the three-hundredth anniversary of your arrival in this new world was fast approaching. You informed them and left them to their own devices, adding that no, you would not be making an appearance.

Louvre held a week-long celebration, but you only occasionally watched from above. A whole city would celebrate you, but what would they say if they knew you wished you had never come?

**Music**

In the decades since Louvre was built, many things had been developed and invented or re-invented. Musical instruments were among these, and in your self-inflicted imprisonment, you decided to learn one or two. You learned how to play the piano, though you doubted it was exactly the same as one from Earth, and you learned to play the violin.

Thus did another century slowly pass by.

**Saved**

The flaying became routine and at the end of the day it was your interest in music that kept your mind from giving up. The piano and violin were challenging, and making them make music kept you from sinking to sheer despair. You could not play a symphony by yourself, but you could express yourself with something other than tears or destruction.

It was not Laude’s voice, would never be Laude’s voice, but for now it would do.

**Expansion**

The Naver and Frevan families were in charge of Louvre and Haven and just as Momocha did, they smote those who would dare try to rebel or incite change they did not approve of. Momocha had long since given them free reign and so they raised an army of soldiers from their well-kept peasants, and with that army and the summon scrolls their goddess provided, Haven’s borders grew.

However, those border only grew to encompass lands abundant with resources, such as rich farmland or wealthy mines.

**Treasuries**

Louvre had three separate treasuries: one for Haven, one for the magic institution, and one for Momocha. Their goddess’ treasury was by far and large the biggest and wealthiest, and yet she did not touch a single gold coin of it. Why should she when the entirety of Haven was hers?

Momocha’s wealth grew, to the point where they had to open new rooms to keep it in.

**Wander**

It was not unusual for extras of the Naver and Frevan families to become adventurers, though sometimes they did not return to Louvre for one reason or another. After losing one too many of the ‘fools’, Momocha began equipping them with her own high-quality items—though she personally thought them low-ranked enough she was willing to risk losing them. After that, the adventurers had less trouble on their journeys and a few even became famous.

One such young man left the land where Haven was and traveled to the other side of the world where he had a family and passed on the search to his own son.

**Legacy**

The son of a far-wandering Frevan had a son of his own and he passed on their family’s quest along with the items his father had brought from across the ocean, those items gifted by their goddess.

They would not return to Haven until they found what she had given up searching for. They had come this far and they were determined to go farther still.

Anything for the hope that someday their goddess might actually smile again.

**Resurrection**

In this world, what your own magic could not deal with, your various summons could, and the only time you had died was by Laude’s clumsiness and your carelessness. You had resurrected on the spot, thankfully, allaying a fear you had long held in the absence of Nazarick. You had feared staying dead because there was no Nazarick to resurrect at, but in this new world you would do so on the spot, thanks to your skills and items.

With that question answered long ago, you decided to begin submitting yourself to various status affects under the hands of your mages—something your Naver housekeeper and Frevan butler protested against.

**Complacent**

It took less than three decades for the nobles of the world to realize that the devious angel Momocha was no longer in action and it wasn’t much longer before they were demanding more than fifty-percent of the crops from their peasants. The peasants could only pray for Momocha to return, but it seemed she had turned a deaf ear and a blind eye to them. Many became bitter, but some still held faith even when things became dire.

After all, perhaps it was their own fault she stopped helping them.

**Willful**

The Naver and the Frevan families frequently made it known that they wished you would not needlessly endanger yourself, but you did as you pleased. Even when your mages balked at a suggestion—surely Paralysis and disembowelment was a bit much—you ordered them to follow through.

In the two and a half decades since you started the status affects experiments you died fewer times than you could count on both hands.

That you kept resurrecting was proof enough that you were still afraid to die, even as lonely and miserable as you were.

**Break**

After resurrecting you would take time away from the magic institution to fight your own summons for experience points, though because you were weak it always took some time to gain back what was lost. After your most recent death, you were alone in a large training room and had just defeated one of your angel summons.

You stood there as a thread inside you drew taunt before suddenly snapping as you remembered something vital about this decade.

Then you on the ground in fetal position because _four hundred years_ had come and gone and you were still _alone_.

**Searching**

Blydrin Frevan had never seen Louvre or had ever been to Haven but he considered himself a citizen for the mere fact that he was a Frevan, a descendant of the butlers who served the goddess Momocha. His grandfather set out nearly a century ago to search this side of the world for what she had given up on, and when he got old he had passed that duty on to his son, Blydrin’s father, and his father had passed that on to Blydrin himself.

Nearing thirty years himself, Blydrin thought it was time to find a wife to give him a son so he could pass the quest on. Nodding to himself as he crossed a marsh in search of lizardmen, Blydrin decided to do just that.

**Returned**

The lizardmen had formed an alliance in preparation for the war declared on them, so a human visitor at the time was not something they wanted to deal with at the moment. As they had no quarrel with him, they met with him to warn him away, but before he would agree to go he wanted to know: did the Shasha lineage still exist?

Zaryusu Shasha and Shasuryu Shasha of the Green Claw Tribe met with the stranger and were reminded of their ancestor’s deed which had produced three scrolls in return for his kindness. One of those scrolls had greatly aided their tribe in a war not long past, so they agreed to hear the stranger out.

**Alliance**

The lizardmen did not worship deities, but Zaryusu and Shasuryu were willing to believe that the stranger’s Momocha and their ancestor’s Momocha were one and the same. Because he felt debt to Hayusu Shasha, the human, Blydrin, offered to join them in their battle, and after deliberation with the rest of the council, it was agreed that Blydrin could join their ranks, and he smiled, pulling out a scroll he held with reverence.

“If things are truly dire then this scroll bears Momocha’s greatest summons.”

They revealed that they still had two of three scrolls she had given long before and Blydrin’s smile grew wider still, though they did not know why because the power he described contained within those scrolls seemed truly impossible.

* * *

_War does not determine who is right — only who is left._

_~Anonymous_


	14. The Longest Distance (Part 12)

_A gift consists not in what is done or given, but in the intention of the giver or doer._

_~Seneca, Moral Essays: Volume III_

* * *

**Devoted**

Your current Naver housekeeper, a middle-aged woman named Hilvasa, found you on the floor in the training room and she helped you up and back to your quarters where she sat you down on one of the chairs. You hadn’t been crying, but somehow, not crying was worse, because at least with crying you were letting out your emotions instead of bottling them up.

You asked her to lower the lighting and leave you alone, and she did.

But she left with worry on her shoulders and a plan to cheer you up.

**Appreciation**

The Goddess of Louvre, her Lady Momocha, was prone to depressive fits and these were always a concern for herself and the other servants because they worried about her. Their ancestor Dlinda set them in place to watch over her long after Dlinda herself was gone, and there was honor in their duties, in looking after the reason Louvre existed in the first place. Louvre was peaceful, beautiful, wealthy and, above all, _home_.

They could never replace her so they had to protect her, and they could never repay her so all they could was give their lives in servitude—so anything they could do for her, they did.

**Surprise**

Helping Lady Momocha out of her melancholy was hit-or-miss, and while gifts of the image of her demon-love had the greater chance of success they were careful not to use that tactic too often. However, Hilvasa felt that this was a time to try, particularly since she already had a gift prepared for such an occasion. Taking the gift out of storage, Hilvasa nodded in approval.

It was just her Lady’s size.

**Favor**

Sitting alone in a darkened room, you stared at your hand that was missing a ring, the one that had let you forego sleep, food, and drink, and you remembered that you had loaned it away some fifteen years prior to Null after he had come to Louvre to ask your servants if they still had any of your old equipment. He had believed the tales that you had departed the world and was thus surprised when your servants brought you to him, but he got over that quickly and the two of you caught up on each other’s lives before he asked you for a favor. 

He was old and would die within the next twenty to thirty years, and he wanted to craft more items to leave behind as a legacy, but the need or the mortal body was limiting. Understanding his request, you willingly loaned him your ring and asked that he or his descendants return it before or soon after his death and he promised to do so—and remembering all that, you realized he was probably going to die soon.

**Lifespans**

You made yourself feel worse after remembering that Null’s natural lifespan would be ending soon. 

You had talked to him about it on his visit back then, and he said that elves were able to handle their long lifespans because they shared it as a species. That you were having trouble with your long life was due to the fact that you were alone amongst those with shorter lifespans, so of course it was harder for you.

The two of you weren’t friends, but he did say he wished he had known that long ago because then he would have invited you into the forest, a place you would no longer go because now you had Louvre.

**Gift**

Lady Momocha seemed to be feeling worse when Hilvasa went to help her get ready for bed that night, so she resolved to bring in the gift first thing in the morning before she dressed, and she did.

Her Lady’s eyes widened after she stepped out of the bath that morning and saw the outfit laid out on her bed, the clothes Hilvasa had chosen for the day. A small, high note left her Lady’s throat as her expression changed from gloomy to embarrassed and happy.

Set out on the bed was a feminine version of her demon-love’s.

**Cosplay**

You had long ago told your servants of business and pencil skirts and those had been incorporated into your clothes amongst the dresses and other clothing types, so it wasn’t a shock to see a pencil skirt chosen as part of your attire for the day.

What _was_ surprising was that there on the bed was basically a female version of Demiurge’s business suit. Granted it wasn’t a perfect copy, just something based on the many paintings that practically littered the mansion, especially the wings you used the most, but still!

Laughing and barely halfheartedly protesting, you let Hilvasa dress you up like Demiurge.

**Battle**

The undead army stood in the distance, ready to battle the lizardmen and their single human ally, but Shasuryu, as the eldest living of the Shasha clan and carrier of Momocha’s Gifts, had handed the second scroll to his brother’s future wife for her to summon the angel within. When the undead army began to move, Crusch unrolled the scroll and activated it, filling the area with light as a magnificent winged creature suddenly appeared.

Blydrin laughed, “The fabled Dominion Authority!”

The undead were no match for the high-tier angel and the lizardmen warriors fighting them at once, not even the Elder Lich that came soon after.

**Butterfly**

His defeat had been swift and total, so Cocytus was not looking forward to reporting to Lord Ainz, and indeed before the meeting he could hardly bear to face even his fellow Guardians.

Lord Ainz did not hold Cocytus entirely responsible for that defeat, saying that the lone human who arrived the day before the battle must have interfered, but it was still a loss and Cocytus was reprimanded. In one life, impressed by the lizardmen, Cocytus asked for mercy on their behalf, but in this life, unable to witness their prowess, Cocytus was silent.

As punishment, the Guardian now had to wipe out all the lizardmen and bring Lord Ainz the human’s corpse.

**Stories**

The human was invited to join in their celebration and he told them stories of Lady Momocha, though those were stories passed down from his grandfather so he had never seen Momocha with his own eyes. Still, they listened, and the Shasha brothers learned more about Momocha, that fabled winged human female their ancestor once cared for.

They learned of her blade _Cocytus_ and how she had met the lizardmen even before encountering Hayusu, how Frost Pain inspired the creation of her sword, and they began to understand that she had a slight fondness for the lizardmen.

Days later, they were glad that Momocha had crossed paths with lizardmen and that they had paid attention to Blydrin’s stories.

**Hope**

The mythical army of the dead, the royal procession that followed and the announcement of the second battle to come had filled them with despair, but then the Ruler of Death said the name of the loyal aide he was sending to fight— _Cocytus_.

Both he, his elder brother and Blydrin all echoed the name back at the undead king above, causing him to still because they were not saying it out of unfamiliarity but _recognition_. Blydrin asked if the Cocytus they were to fight was a blue-white insectoid warrior and suddenly he had the attention of every powerful being looming over them.

The Ruler of Death demanded to know how a mere human would know that but Blydrin had frozen, suddenly speechless with eyes narrowed in suspicion.

**Name**

Just when Ainz thought he could not be any more surprised by the human below him, he was proven sorely wrong with the human’s next words.

“What have you done with Momonga?”

_His name._

This human knew _his name_!

**Monsters**

The human was somehow immune to Demiurge’s control and had knelt on his own after the lizardmen brothers had been forced to their knees, so even now Demiurge could not force the human to talk and divulge how he knew Ainz’s original name.

The human held a knife at his own neck and was prepared to die to protect that knowledge and while Ainz could use time magic he would rather it didn’t come to that, so he tried to talk to the man and was surprised when the human insisted that he could _not be_ Momonga.

His goddess was an angel so surely her twin brother would be one as well!

And so the stubborn human could not be convinced that he was indeed Momonga.

**Details**

He could not prove his identity because, as it turned out, this particular human had never actually met Momocha and was only operating on stories passed to him by his father from his grandfather. Apparently while the human was indeed searching for Momonga, Ainz Ooal Gown and Nazarick, he only had scant details and was working on assumptions.

Assumptions like how Momocha’s twin brother would be another angel.

Resisting the urge to sigh and waving down his subordinates who declared they’d be more than happy to torture the information out of him, Ainz wondered how he could prove he was telling the truth—and then Demiurge suggested bringing out Cocytus.

**Misunderstandings**

Albedo, however, pointed out the flaw that if the human scum had never seen Momocha then he likely hadn’t seen her sword either, which the human, when asked, said was true, so they were back to square one.

Honestly, this whole interrogation thing was ruining the image they had so carefully set up, but Ainz was willing to put aside his pride if this meeting meant he could locate his precious sister.

While he was thinking, the human started yelling about the connections between the lizardmen and Momocha and Ainz hoped, that if that was true, that his sister wouldn’t hold his actions against him, because after all, how was he supposed to know if she already had dibs?

Grandly—and acting out of his ass—Ainz apologized to the lizardmen if they were indeed something important to his sister, though that didn’t stop the human from holding himself hostage.

**Unpleasant**

Soon, in an attempt to force Ainz and his Guardians to leave, the human threatened them with Momocha’s greatest summons, and Ainz became wary as his sister’s greatest summons were Seraph Empyrean, angels even he would have trouble dealing with.

Carefully, after alerting both Demiurge and Albedo using [Message], Ainz called the human’s bluff, and, in typical human shortsightedness, the human pulled out a scroll—and Ainz used time magic to steal it.

Appraising the item, however, was a mistake, because in his head came information he never, _ever_ wanted to discover.

_[Tier Ten Summon Scroll: First Sphere Summons: written on parchment made from the skin of an angel]_

**Wrath**

Ainz could not stop himself from standing and yelling and not even the emotional suppression could stop him.

“ _WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?!_ ”

His anger was such that he could barely refrain from crushing the scroll in his hand—was it his _sister’s skin?_

His aura flared and his Guardians shuddered in terror, but the human and lizardmen beneath him— _died_.

**Subside**

His emotions only fell back into his control—but still simmered like a pot threatening to overflow—when the three below him fell down dead. Sitting back on his throne, Ainz ignored his Guardians and unfurled the scroll to study it.

There was powerful magic contained in the ink etched into the parchment— _skin_ —and Ainz quickly realized something. There was a secondary feature on this scroll.

A _beacon_ , no doubt meant to alert or summon the one who sealed the magic into the scroll, would activate once the scroll was used so naturally there was only one thing for him to do.

**Alert**

It had been days since Hilvasa gave you that new outfit and you were wearing it once again while admiring it in a mirror when you felt something _ping_ in your head. Cocking your head to the side, you soon realized that it was the Seraph Empyrean alert, a feature you built into all of those particular scrolls, because something that could threaten what was yours into using _that_ was something you had to investigate and/or destroy—or run away from, depending.

This particular ping was from far away so you turned to the maid in the room and told her to inform Hilvasa that you were going out—something you hadn’t done in decades.

Opening a Gate to far away, you stepped through, wary and cautious, but somehow more energetic than you had felt in a _long_ while.

**Astonishment**

Teleporting towards the ping in intervals, you thought that this land seemed vaguely familiar, and it was only when the lake came into view that you realized that you were probably in lizardmen territory so Hayusu’s descendants had probably used their final scroll. Pulling _Cocytus_ out from your inventory, you held it ready in your left hand as you spied the glow of a Seraph Empyrean, though strangely it wasn’t fighting.

Coming up from behind it you kept at a high distance as you finally caught sight of what it was facing—and you let out a strangled cry.

“ _BROTHER!!_ ”

* * *

_You survived; I survived. We’re together again. I once begged the gods to let me see you — if only for a moment. To see you and know you’d made it. Just once; that was all I ever hoped for._

_~Sarah J. Maas, Queen of Shadows  
_


	15. The Longest Distance (Part 13)

_Sometimes it's easy to forget how much you miss people until you see them again._

_~Colleen Hoover, Ugly Love_

* * *

**Presence**

Demiurge felt her approach long before she came into view and a glance at the others showed that they did as well, their eyes riveted on a point beyond the Seraph Empyrean. Where Lord Ainz’s presence was mighty and akin to a blazing black torch, Lady Momocha’s presence was light like a bright glow of warmth. None had felt her presence for over a month, but that month was far, far less than her four-hundred years away from Nazarick.

In just a few seconds, she would be _here_.

**Sight**

His sister suddenly flew into sight, an angel with wings… and a business suit?

“ _BROTHER!!_ ”

Her voice reached his ears and suddenly Ainz— _Suzuki_ —didn’t care what she was wearing.

He stood up in an instant, let go of the fake Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, held out his arms and yelled back, “ _SISTER!_ ”

**Restraint**

Though you wanted nothing more at that moment than to quickly cross the last distance between yourself and your brother, having suffered one too many hallucinations and false dreams, you removed the block you had against [Message] and contacted him while hovering where you were.

You said his name and he replied with yours, those names from that world you were born in, and you trembled with sheer _want_ , but you had to ask him more questions. He sounded confused, but as fast as you asked him questions, he answered just as quickly.

Three questions later you threw caution to the winds and launched yourself at him—please, please, don’t be a dream!

**Jealousy**

There was pure _joy_ in Lord Ainz’s voice.

Albedo refrained from showing her emotions here as the reunion of two Supreme Beings was no place for her to show anything less than elation, and she faked a smile as Lady Momocha, after a puzzling pause, quickly closed the distance and threw herself into Lord Ainz’s arms. Her Lord _laughed_ as his arms wrapped around his sister and more than one Guardian was showing some tender emotion at their reunion.

Keeping a smile on her face, Albedo bowed her head but boiled inside.

**Reunion**

Less than forty days had passed since he last saw Momocha—sister, twin, family, friend—but those days had stretched out like an eternity. How then, compared to his meager month or so, did she feel after four-hundred years?

“—eal, please be real. Don’t be a dream, don’t be a lie—“

His arms tightened around her as her words registered in his mind, that small, helpless voice, and he vowed not to let her go for a good long while.

**Uncertainty**

It felt real, he felt _real_ , but it wouldn’t be the first time or even the eighth time, so while most of you believes a part of you is still holding back, skeptical and unwilling to be disappointed yet again.

You’re crying now—you haven’t shed actual tears in many years—and his bony hand is now caressing the back of your neck and he’s making soothing noises, and it’s just so _Suzuki_ that you burst out into sobs, unable to form words any more.

He’s a skeleton, there’s not much to hold, but your arms are in his hood wrapped around his neck as tears splash down onto the white of his ribs.

In the [Message] neither of you has terminated you keep repeating his name and asking if he’s real.

**Echoing**

His poor, _poor_ twin sister—she keeps asking him if he’s real and her grip on him tells him she’s not letting go anytime soon, and in those two actions he can almost feel her four-hundred years of loneliness and despair.

If he were made of flesh he would be crying now too.

Alas, he is a lich and his emotions have already been suppressed more than once since he first laid eyes on her. Still, he does not let go and he answers her over and over again that _yes_ , he’s real.

**Empathy**

Mare can’t tear his eyes away from Lord Ainz and Lady Momocha, those two Supreme Beings who are finally together again like they should be. Lord Ainz is bent over his shorter sister and he’s rocking her back and forth while her crying continues and the whole scene is just tugging on his heart.

Blinking back tears, he glances over at his own sister and catches her eye.

Aura reaches over and they clasp hands.

**Mimicry**

_She’s dressed like him._

No doubt Demiurge isn’t the only one who noticed Lady Momocha’s attire, a suit reminiscent of his own. However, now is not the time to bring that up, not when Lady Momocha is so rightfully relieved to have found her way back to her brother.

Pushing aside his questions and curiosity, Demiurge’s only wish is that those unworthy lizardmen is the distance would avert their filthy eyes from the Supreme Being’s sacred reunion. 

**Update**

After an undetermined amount of time, when he doesn’t disappear, you lean back a little and let your eyes rove over his face. It’s a skull with red light in his sockets, but this is undeniably Momonga, Suzuki’s avatar, and, if it holds true for him like it has for you, then this is new form.

“Momonga,” you breathe, nearly hiccupping as tears continue dripping down your face.

“I go by Ainz Ooal Gown now,” he said, but although his skeletal face didn’t move, you thought he smiled as he added, “But you can call me whatever you like.”

**Names**

“Momonga, brother, big brother, Momo,” you list tiredly, leaning your weary head against his exposed ribs.

His hand settles on your shoulder as he replies, “Fine by me, sis. Fine by me.”

Yeah, that’s your indulgent brother.

**Safe**

Ainz can’t stop the phrase ‘four-hundred-years’ from repeating in his head even as his sister rests against him, finally where she should be, where he can keep an eye on her.

He remembers her other body, the thinness she shared with most everybody of their working class, but somehow his brotherly instincts register her current form as being too thin, regardless of the fact that she’s bigger now than her human form had been. She’s not even wearing her default Yggdrasil clothing or her preferred equipment for her two-winged form or anything else from Yggdrasil, just plain, ordinary cloth and he automatically worries she sold all that off for food or something.

He's going to take care of her and he’s going to know where she is at all times, and _nothing_ and _no one_ is going to get between them again.

**Possessive**

Albedo’s mask nearly shatters when she reads in her Lord’s back his determination to hoard Lady Momocha for himself because that in turn means that Lady Momocha is going to get Lord Ainz to herself. And she’s going to get to call him whatever she likes, too!

Albedo _hates_ his new name, that guild that abandoned her Lord and made him despair, and although she wants to call him ‘Momonga’ again, she hasn’t been given the order or privilege to do so.

Why, _why_ does Momocha get what Albedo wants so _easily?!_

**Disappointment**

Still clinging to your brother, your tears slowly taper off and you remember with a jolt that he hadn’t been alone on that stone platform. With widened eyes, you look up at him and ask who else is there and if he found any of the others.

His face doesn’t move, but you get the impression his mood fell. He somberly replies that you’re the only one he’s found and he had hoped that in your time you might have found some of the others.

You hate to disappoint him, but you reluctantly inform him that in four-hundred years, he’s the only one you’ve found.

**Similarity**

He accepts your answer with a sad sound, but injects cheer into his voice as he says that the Floor Guardians are present. He pauses then and after a moment he looks down at your outfit and asks why you’re dressed like Demiurge.

Flushing, you let go of him to fold your arms and demands to know why he thinks you’re dressed like Demiurge when business suits aren’t exactly unique to the demon.

He then starts pointing out all the similar details and you facepalm, muttering that you dug your own grave.

**Opposites**

Ainz—Suzuki—laughs at his sister’s words, feeling lighter than he has since he ended up in this world.

Turning and standing to her side, he lifts an arm and gestures to each Floor Guardian in turn, starting with the one on his far right and ending with Demiurge who is now at his far left, and he doesn’t miss the way his sister flushes at the sound of the demon’s greetings.

Nor does his miss the tremble in her body that somehow feels more like revulsion than adoration.

It is then that he remembers that as an angel and a demon, according to one of Yggdrasil’s many backstories, they are literally opposites who despise the others’ species.

**Dread**

Angels despise demons and want nothing to do with them while demons despise angels but long to ruin them one way or another. It’s not impossible for an angel to fall in love with or be tricked by a demon, nor was it impossible for a demon to not hate an angel, but so far much from Yggdrasil has carried over into this new world.

There was art of Demiurge and Momocha, stories of her love for him, and even now she was dressed like him.

But all that came before their actual meeting, before their actual interactions as they were, angel and demon, and Ainz could only hope it did not end poorly as he didn’t want to lose either of them.

**Undercurrent**

What was that feeling that washed over you when Demiurge spoke? There was excitement, delight and lust, but underneath that… disgust, fear and revulsion?

What the _hell?_

No, never mind that at the moment, everyone could totally see that you were dressed like him!

**Distraction**

Averting her eyes from the staring guardians, she asked him how he got his hands on a scroll and he was reminded of what it was made of, and he surprised her by suddenly grabbing her shoulders and asking if anyone ever _dared_ hurt her for her skin.

Immediately, she did that thing she always did when she had done something she knew he wouldn’t like, and she looked away, turning her head as she blatantly tried to change the subject. He shook her slightly, but she still wouldn’t look him in the eye.

Was she trying to protect someone from his wrath?

**Diversion**

You were breaking out into a cold sweat as your brother’s eyes pierced you.

Nope, you weren’t going to tell him squat about the things you were doing to yourself and it didn’t matter how hard he gave you the Disapproval Glare, this was one time you weren’t going to crumble. Instead, in a desperate bid to divert his attention, you glanced around wildly for something to comment on and your eyes fell on three figures down below.

“Those better not be my Shasha lizardmen.”

* * *

_I was delighted to see you again, and forgot for the moment that all happiness is fleeting._

_~Alexandre Dumas, The Count of Monte Cristo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where should I end this? Around here, maybe. They've been reunited, after all. Ahh, but there's still things to cover: the letters she wrote, the fact that she's NOT the same person from four-hundred years ago, the thing between her angel self and Demiurge's demon self...


	16. The Longest Distance (Part 14)

_He fell silent. For several moments they all did, and the quiet had the feel of a deliberate thing. Then Eddie said, "All right, we're back together again. What the hell do we do next?”_

_~Stephen King, The Dark Tower_

* * *

**Unintentional**

Momonga is once again glad that he doesn’t have a face that gives away his expression, because he would have surely visibly cringed as his sister’s words registered. Really, how was he supposed to know if she already had dibs on something?

His apprehension seems justified when her eyes narrow at him in suspicion and she slowly repeats her question.

She scowls when he answers in the affirmative, that yes, they did introduce themselves as Shasha.

**Accidental**

The cold anger in your chest dissipates at the realization that he wouldn’t know any better because you haven’t seen each other recently, but you still poke his face.

“The only reason I’m even still here for this reunion is because of their ancestor Hayusu Shasha.” You cock your head slightly and ask— _stab_ —sadly, “Or does my life mean that little to you?”

You don’t know why you take such vindictive pleasure in his verbal flailing and the part of you that isn’t pleased doesn’t like what that might mean.

**Inhuman**

You have long since accepted that you are no longer wholly (Name) Satoru, but that was an acceptance spread over decades and even now the emotional and thought processes of your angel physiology sometimes surprised you, either pleasantly or unpleasantly.

The remnants of your humanity are rejoicing in the reunion with your brother, but the angel part of you—a big part of you—was internally screaming for you to obliterate the undead before you. Thankfully, this is one of those times when your humanity is stronger than your divinity, so you can mostly ignore that screaming.

Although you know it’s still going to seep out, and all you can do is hope it remains passive-aggressive.

**Wish**

In the minutes since they’ve been reunited, Albedo can’t help but notice that they’ve been in physical contact for the entire time. Even now as Momocha dares guilt Lord Ainz for taking the lives of worthless trash, they are still in contact, Lord Ainz’s hands going from her shoulders to holding one of her hands.

Wistfully, Albedo minutely stroked her own hand, wishing they could trade places.

Jealousy quickly surfaces again, though, as she wonders just how long Lord Ainz and Momocha are going to touch each other.

**Query**

Ainz feels nervous for unintentionally killing creatures his sister seems both fond of and apparently owes her life to, but he won’t be distracted.

“Imouto,” he says with quiet anguish, returning his hands to her shoulders and making her look back at him. Staring into her eyes, he asked again, almost pleading, “Was that scroll made from your skin?”

He prays she will tell him that no, it was made from another angel’s skin, but her silence is a terrible confirmation, and he can feel his non-existent heart wrench in pain at the thought that she had been _hurt_ like that.

**Tenderness**

You are surprised when Momonga pulls you close and tenderly strokes your hair. This is familiar, being held and comforted by your only brother, and you feel your heart ache for all the centuries you went without it.

“Who hurt you?”

The quiet caress of his voice in your ear makes tears slip down your face once again as you frantically try to figure out how to get out of telling him that you hurt yourself.

**Retribution**

His sister wiggles slightly in his embrace, trying to pull away while mumbling that she’ll tell him later, but Ainz doesn’t want to wait until later. He wants to find out right now who dared take a knife to his only sister so he can find that person and unleash hell and unimaginable pain upon them.

That scroll had been large, requiring a lot of skin, so did they take the skin from her back or her front, or even both sides?

His rage is suppressed twice before it is left at a simmering level, and during that time his sister has kept trying to get away from him.

**Payback**

It hurt, watching Lady Momocha avoid answering Lord Ainz’s important question, and Demiurge knew that he too would like to know who dared laid a hand on a Supreme Being to, to _skin her_.

The image brought to his mind by that thought made Demiurge bring a hand to his face as he trembled with rage and sorrow at a Supreme Being’s desecration.

He hoped that Lord Ainz would allow him to personally torture the fool in question. He would make Lady Momocha’s tormentor suffer the same fate over and over, hopefully for the rest of trash’s natural lifespan.

**Deal**

“Why won’t you just tell me?”

His sister is avoiding his eyes, half-turned away from him but still in his grasp, and he doesn’t know how to make her talk. He can’t seek retribution for her if she won’t tell him.

Noticing her eyes again on the three figures below, he grasps at a straw and asks, “If I revive them, will you tell me?”

**Advice**

Honestly speaking, you had a better chance of successfully reviving someone as you have had centuries to practice, but you can’t continue keeping your secret from him as it would eventually blow up between you two, so, reluctantly, you nod.

“Since you killed them, they might not come to you,” you warned, before following up with advice. “It would be best if someone they loved was near, so that they can call for them to come back.”

Momonga then ordered Shalltear to send messengers to the lizardmen village to call for such people, and you stare at the stone platform beneath your feet, dreading the moment when you would have to tell him the truth.

**Resurrection**

Two female lizardmen arrived, one an albino that tickled your collector’s spirit, and when they knelt next to their males, Momonga used [Mass Fly] to go down there while taking you with him. He explained what they had to do and then he pulled out a Wand of Resurrection, pulling the two lizardmen back from the dead.

The human refused the resurrection attempt and Momonga seemed as though he would not try again, asking if a random human was important to you, and truthfully, he probably wasn’t.

But then Momonga said the man introduced himself as Blydrin Frevan.

**Yours**

You want to be angry with him, but again, how was he supposed to know the Frevans were yours? Besides which, you didn’t even know you had one this far away from Lourve, and one whose name you haven’t seen on the Frevan family tree to boot!

Without explaining that to him, you tried your own hand at resurrecting him, calling his name and saying you were Momocha.

He woke then, eyes bleary, but he saw the wings on your back and the halo you focused into being, and he smiled, mumbling, “Yr hmble… svant… ‘eets ‘ou…”

**Discovered**

Still holding Momonga’s hand, you kneel next to your lost Frevan and barely brush your fingers along his face. “I don’t know you. Why are you so far from home…?”

Your question is mostly said to yourself, but when he tries to answer you hold up a finger and tell him, “Rest.”

**Allegiance**

The lizardman in the arms of the albino asked Momonga a couple questions before suddenly swearing loyalty to not only him, but to you as well. His family member, the other lizardman, also declared the same intentions, although of course their speech patterns were still slurred from being resurrected.

The unexpected Frevan had managed to sit up on his own and was staring at you through a curtain of slightly curly hair. He smiled and swore his loyalty to only you.

**Revealed**

The Frevan, Blydrin, glared suspiciously at Momonga, but you instantly guessed why and you made him look back at you.

“I stopped describing my brother long ago, but I assure you, my wandering Frevan, that this indeed my brother Momonga.”

The human didn’t seem put completely at ease, but he nodded, willing to accept your words as truth.

You then handed him off to the lizardmen, imploring them to take care of him until he was well, and the females promised they would.

**Reminder**

Momonga opened a Gate and took you through it, taking you back to Nazarick with the Floor Guardians following close behind. He dismissed them all, including Albedo who was denied being present when she asked, and he led you into the Throne Room.

You felt your breath falter as he walked you towards the Throne of Kings, the grandeur of room long forgotten to you but brought back in physical form when before you had only ever seen it on a screen.

He stopped at the steps before the throne and then turned to you, making you face him, and you knew that dreaded moment had finally come.

**Truth**

Nothing could prepare Ainz for the words that came from his sister’s mouth.

“I let myself be skinned. Willingly, and repeatedly, for at least the past two centuries…”

She _let herself_ be hurt.

**Depression**

No matter how tough things had gotten back in their old world, his sister had never purposely hurt herself for she had always gone to him when she was at her lowest, and he would hold her until that dark moment passed.

He _hadn’t been there_ for her and her despair had pushed her to the point where hurting herself, where letting herself get hurt was something she could not only contemplate but actually _let happen_.

She tried to soothe him, telling him that she didn’t have any scars on her skin, but that only made him feel worse because the scars she had were ones that couldn’t be seen.

Pulling her close again, Suzuki wished he had flesh on his body so that he could transfer warmth to her, but all he had were bones.

**Pain**

Honestly speaking, it’s uncomfortable pressing against him, but you don’t say a word because a little discomfort is nothing to having him near again.

Fingers interlaced at the back of his spine, you stare at his ribcage as you try to digest the fact that you are back in Nazarick, back in that place where once your happiest moments were, that place where your dear twin was happiest.

You should be happy.

So why is it that you just want to go back to Louvre?

**Rejected**

Ainz knows he has work to do, and he wonders if anyone told Cocytus the attack on the lizardmen village is off, but he doesn’t think his sister would be too interested in it, and besides, he doesn’t want to work right now.

He wanted to sit and talk with his sister, to listen to her and just bask in her presence, relieved that she was back where she should be, so it cut him deep when murmured that she should leave because ‘Hilvasa’ would worry.

His bony fingers clutched her hard, but he couldn’t make himself let go even as she made soft noises of pain, because how could he even dream of letting her leave his sight again so soon?

Why, why was she trying to _get away_ from him?

* * *

_At last, the wheel comes full circle._

_~Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Princess_


	17. Made In the Image (Part 2)

_”Scars are but evidence of life," Coquette said. "Evidence of choices to be learned from...evidence of wounds...wounds inflicted of mistakes...wounds we choose to allow the healing of. We likewise choose to see them, that we may not make the same mistakes again.”_

_~Marcia Lynn McClure, The Whispered Kiss_

* * *

He was stupid. Stupid!

Momo-nee didn’t ask to be created in his sister’s image. Momo-nee didn’t ask to be made weak at only level one. Momo-nee didn’t ask to suddenly be real. She certainly didn’t ask to be a painful reminder.

This was all his own fault, for being weak and making her with that face and that background story, and especially for stupidly telling her to ‘ _go away_ ’. Teleporting to the Sixth Floor, Momonga kicked the ground repeatedly while shouting loudly in frustration and anger at himself.

Momo-nee wasn’t answering any [Message] attempts either. She was completely cut off from Nazarick.

( _his sister was somewhere out there without protection_ )

“Damn it! Damn it! _Damn it!_ ”

Momo-nee was only level one! _One!_ Her equipment was high-level and could help in protecting her, but that was negligible at such a low level. She could be killed! Who knew what dangers there were outside?

Momonga stopped kicking the ground as his emotions were suppressed for the third time since he started. Hand clenched around the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, he glared at nothing in the distance. Search parties made up of several different monsters capable of stealth had been sent out in several different directions, but Momo-nee had wings and even if her wings didn’t allow her to fly, she had a necklace in her inventory that would allow her to do so.

“Ggh!”

Momo-nee was a walking treasury of items. Her backstory made her as cautious ( _stingy_ ) as he was about using consumables, but would she actually follow that? And when she got killed, what would happen to her equipment? In Yggdrasil she would drop on of her items, likely her most valuable—in this case, if she didn’t change, that was her Heaven’s Raiment, the dress she was wearing last—but this wasn’t Yggdrasil anymore. Would her killer strip her of everything?

And Momo-nee was female. She was not as beautiful as the NPCs, but she had a nice face and besides, did rapists really care about the face of an easy victim? Would rapists really pass up the chance to ruin an angel?

“ _DAMN IT!_ ”

Just thinking that his sister’s image might get violated drove him back to kicking the ground in frustration.

Why! Why was he so stupid?!

_“Go away.”_

What sort of order was that?! He was the worst! _The worst!_

( _“Onii-sama!”_ )

He stopped kicking and stared at the ground, his non-existent heart aching.

He had already lost his sister, and now his short-sighted actions were probably going to lose him even the image he made of her. Why? Why couldn’t he just keep her safe? Why did he have to fail her at what seemed like every turn?

What was Momo-nee feeling right now? The Floor Guardians had given him their oath of fealty and every NPC he met so far deferred and, for some reason, respected him. Momo-nee was one of two NPCs he made personally, so how did that affect his words and actions on her? Did that make his words and actions hurt less… or more?

_“Momo-nee was holding back tears as she left the Throne Room.”_

Albedo’s words echoed in his mind and Momonga held a bony hand up to his face.

He made her cy.

_He made her cry._

( _he made his sister cry_ )

“Momo-nee, I’m sorry…”

No one was around to hear him, least of all the one he wanted to speak with, to see safe.

“Come back, Momo-nee. Come back…”

 

A small band of iron-class adventurers on the Katze Plains witnessed something they would carry back with them to E-Rantel to share over drinks or at the Adventurer’s Guild. On the fog-covered plains while searching for undead to kill, they saw in the distance an angel smiting a horde of undead. The winged form attacked repeatedly with holy magic, but before it could finish off the horde, the angel flew away. Most of the adventurers assumed it had sensed them watching and thus departed, but one thought that the angel possessed no battle experience and simply ran out of mana before deciding to retreat.

Both opinions from that band of adventurers circulated in E-Rantel and eventually, a few days later, the story of the angel fighting on the Katze Plains was overheard by a warrior in black plate armor. This was after the incident in the graveyard, so the adventurers knew the warrior in question and greeted him as Momon. They answered the famous warrior’s questions and asked a few of their own. Momon’s answers were vague, but they didn’t think it was strange.

After all, Momon wouldn’t be the only adventurer or person seeking to find the mysterious angel.

 

Momo-nee didn’t know what to do with herself. She had left Nazarick as per Lord Momonga’s orders, but what should she do? In her pain, she hadn’t paid attention to where she was going and even if she wanted to go back and beg for forgiveness, she didn’t know the way.

When [Message] spells attempted to connect, she didn’t answer for fear of being told more painful things by her creator or hurtful things from the others from Nazarick. She let the first few attempts go unanswered out of fear and then all the rest out of shame and guilt. The attempts came every day but she could not make herself connect and after each attempt ended she spiraled into a dark pit of despair at her cowardice and regret.

What if that was Lord Momonga? She was being disrespectful and disobedient by not answering! Surely he was angry… angry enough to hate her!

Tears falling down her face, Momo-nee leaned against the tree she was up in, some distance away from the foggy plain where undead ruled. She knew she was weak and she knew that Lord Momonga was undead himself, and thus with determination and shameful anger, she set her holy magic, striking the undead until she was nearly out of MP. It was wrong, wrong to strike undead, but she was angry and afraid and lonely and in pain.

Why? Why did he send her away? What did she do wrong? He made her! So _why?_

( _she knew that despite not having Lady Momocha’s face and body that she was still modeled after that Supreme Being, after Lord Momonga’s only and beloved sister, but she did not understand that her face and her voice caused him pain and that was why he sent her away_ )

“Lord Momonga…”

All alone, the sole angel NPC from Nazarick wept in a tree as her will to live eroded away.

 

The Blue Rose had been sent in search of the angel, to speak with them and find out if the angel was connected to the Slane Theocracy. If the angel was not bound to the Slane Theocracy, the Blue Rose were to persuade them to come to the Re-Estize Kingdom and meet the king. The king hoped to form positive relations with them or even, in the best case scenario, convince the angel to join the kingdom. Of course, if the angel was hostile, then it was up to the Blue Rose to eliminate it.

While traversing the plains in search of the elusive angel, an abnormally thick bank of fog rolled over them. Knowing that this was the prelude to a ghost ship, the experience adamantine team tensed and searched the fog for their enemy. Tia hissed an alert and they turned to see a looming shadow.

The damaged floating ship came into view and they launched an attack.

Only Evileye silently noticed the winged form tied to the front of the ship.

 

Keeping watch in Nazarick while Lord Ainz was away, Albedo checked the name listing on the hour as was her routine. She scrolled down to the name Lord Ainz wanted monitored, and she froze as it came into view. Momo-nee’s name had turned black.

Momo-nee, made in the image of Lord Ainz’s sister, the Lady Momocha… was _dead._

Face falling in sympathy for her only love, Albedo cast [Message] to bear the unfortunate news.

After hearing her report, Lord Ainz informed her that he would be returning shortly to prepare for Momo-nee’s resurrection. Albedo was to gather fifty-thousand gold in the Throne Room for the ritual. She confirmed that she understood and he ended the connection. His words echoed in her mind and Albedo’s fists clenched as she glared fiercely at someone who was not present.

How dare that miserable level one make her beloved Lord Ainz so _sad?_

 

Ainz—Suzuki—brought a hand up to his helmet-covered face and trembled with repressed grief.

_Momo-nee was dead._

( _again, again, he lost her **again**_ )

Momo-nee had died out there. Momo-nee had died alone.

He was a failure. He couldn’t protect his sister in the real world and now he couldn’t even protect her image. What was his love worth if he couldn’t protect the one person who meant the most to him?

“Worthless,” he muttered, laughing mirthlessly. “I am utterly worthless…!”

Momo-nee who had his sister’s face. Where had she gone? How had she died?

_Would he be able to resurrect her?_

“It has to work,” he muttered, lowering his hand and standing up to open a Gate. “It _will_ work.”

He wasn’t sure if he could handle it if it didn’t work.

Stepping through it and deciding to [Message] Nabe right away, Ainz returned to Nazarick.

_When_ he brought back Momo-nee, the first thing he was going to do was apologize to her.

Well, right after he hugged her, anyway.

* * *

_Losing your life is not the worst thing that can happen. The worst thing is to lose your reason for living._

_~Jo Nesbø  
_


	18. The Longest Distance (Last Part)

_You sit right next to me.  
Still you don't seem close to me._

_~Shillpi S Banerrji_

* * *

**Separation**

Isn’t this what you wanted? After four-hundred-years of separation, wasn’t being reunited with your brother the thing you had longed for the most? Shouldn’t you be plastered to his side, annoyingly clingy and vocally protesting even a hint of being parted again so soon?

Why, then, do you feel like leaving, this time of your own violation? 

**Undead**

Is it because he is an undead and you are an angel? Is it because of the extreme differences in your karma? If his skills from before were still intact, then Momonga is easily the most powerful undead in the world, so was that the reason you felt so uneasy, so uncomfortable?

Why, why did you feel like you were in the heart of enemy territory and in the grasp of the final boss?

**Distant**

He managed to convince her to stay, but Ainz knew he hadn’t convinced her to stay forever, not yet.

Why was his sister trying to get away? Surely no place could possibly compare to Nazarick, the place they all built together!

Their fingers are interlocked, but his sister rarely meets his eyes and it just made him feel so _alone_.

**Feigned**

When everyone else left, it was his sister who stayed by his side, his sister who was the one constant in his life. Yes, he understood now that he had taken her for granted, but now he had a second chance to appreciate her, so why, why wouldn’t she let him?

He tried to placate her, tried to put her at ease, and somehow they ended up in his bedroom on his bed, his sister—who, as an angel who didn’t technically need sleep, food or drink—lying still with her eyes closed.

Is she just tired and resting her eyes, or is it that she can’t even fall asleep next to him as she used to?

**Biased**

They’ve been silent for ages, the small talk having long since trailed off awkwardly, and they are on their sides facing each other. Having changed out of her Demiurge-like business suit into her Heaven’s Raiment, she looks every inch an innocent angel. He knows she isn’t, if even half of what he heard of her is true, but then he decides that she _is_ , regardless of what others might say.

This is his sister, and she will always be nothing less than _good_ in his eyes.

**Strangers**

You can feel him staring at you, this undead who was— _is_ your elder twin brother. You don’t know what to say to him anymore, the excitement of reunion having been diminished into near nothingness beneath the weight of awkward uncertainty. This is your brother, but your experience of four centuries without him has made him a stranger to you.

In fact, he probably doesn’t even realize yet that _you_ have changed from what he once knew, that you too are a stranger to him. 

**Deflection**

You don’t know how much time passes before you remember the letters. The last one you wrote was just before Laude died.

The memory of Laude elicits movement from you, and Momonga asks you what’s wrong, but you deflect because you’re not ready to share Laude with him, he who might see your affection for a human as a betrayal of some sort.

Instead, you pull out the first letters from your inventory and tell him that you wrote those to him long, long ago.

**Letters**

Ainz sits, still on his bed with his sister, and he begins reading the letters she wrote to him.

The first few express such _loneliness_ between the lines that his non-existent heart clenches, and Suzuki knew there would be tears in his eyes if he could make them.

He asks questions and she answers most of them clearly enough, but sometimes, when he asks about that first human, she won’t say much of anything.

Could it be that she still grieves over humans he’s never met?

**Sympathy**

Ainz knew his sister was the sentimental type, but how much had her race levels affected that? An angel is typically a pure being, and despite the fact that his sister seemed more like an avenging type of angel, she was still Extremely Good.

Knowing her, she wouldn’t have been able to stop herself from becoming fond of or attached to others, but those others would have lifespans that would be extremely short to one whose lifespan was undefined.

His sister would not have been able to keep herself from getting hurt…

**Learning**

It takes three days for him to read everything she wrote, and in all that time they are left alone, though he does get annoyed at Albedo for interrupting several times, but that’s not limited to just her as he got annoyed with Narberal too for something Momon-related. It probably isn’t wise of him to ignore his duties as guild master and a high-ranking adventurer, but right now the world can go to hell because he wasn’t moving from his sister’s side just yet.

Through the letters she wrote, he has gained a better understanding of the nigh-stranger beside him.

Yes, he can admit that she isn’t the sister he once knew, but _she is still the sister he loves_.

**Changed**

He can feel his non-existence stomach aching as he slowly reads the last few of her many, many letters.

She speaks of this ‘Laude’ with such fond words, and she asks him for forgiveness…

Because she is finally ready to let go of him, of those of Ainz Ooal Gown and Nazarick.

His sister… had _moved on_.

**Revelation**

“He died.”

Ainz, having finished the last letter and been staring at nothing, has his thoughts interrupted by the woman beside him, she who peers up at him with red eyes and a sorrowful expression.

She explains what she didn’t write about, the missing century, how she fell into despair, how a lizardman saved her, how she hid herself away in her city across the vast ocean.

How she left out her dark magic institution in her earlier letters, how she went there repeatedly to submit herself to pain over and over until even just as recently as the day before their reunion…

**Betrayed**

He understood now, that she was trying to leave him.

Suzuki wailed internally that she was just like the rest, the same as those who left before her because even she was going to leave him, going to leave the guild and Nazarick, was _choosing something else_ over him and all they built together.

His emotions are suppressed twice and he knew if he had the means then he would be crying. 

Why did he have to lose everyone?

**Beg**

The last letter joins the rest in his inventory—for you wrote them to him so they are now his—and he startles you by grabbing you and pulling you close to him. Kneeling on the bed and staring at his white bones and black robe, you were shocked as he started to beg.

He begged you to stay, to not leave as all the rest had. He begged you to try, to stay and integrate yourself back into this place you once loved as much as he did.

He begged you, as his only sister, to _not leave him_.

**Promises**

Words kept falling from him in the form of begging and promises.

He promised you nigh free reign of the place, of a right to veto his decisions, of the place next to him, closest to him. Your heart ached and you wavered, tempted not by his promises, but by the part of you that would always be his sister, the part that would always love him no matter what he was or what he did.

And then he promised you the greatest thing: that you would have others to share your long, long existence.

**Try**

She was soft and smelled so good, even after this past few days of doing nothing but staying by his side. Her arms came up around his neck and she sighed softly into his rib cage.

“I’ll try, Suzuki.”

He’ll take it.

Cradling her close, he shuddered and let out a breath of relief and quiet words of thanks.

**Compromise**

They make plans then.

She will not stay at Nazarick at all times, but he doesn’t either, so he won’t begrudge her that, as long as she promises to always come back.

They make a general outline of things they’re allowed to do and of what they’re not allowed to do. 

All this means she’ll stay in his life, so Suzuki is fully prepared to bend over backwards if he had to.

**Announcement**

They finally leave his bedroom to a meeting he had Albedo organize. The Floor Guardians and their underlings are gathered in the Throne Room when they make their appearance.

He officially announces the return of Momocha and of her authority in the Tomb.

She is met with celebration.

**Seething**

Albedo knows she shouldn’t be jealous of a Supreme Being, especially of the guild master’s sister, but she can’t help herself. She loves Momonga and that love is a defining part of her, the strongest part of her.

That her love had been alone with a woman for _days_ had nearly driven her mad, especially after she was scolded for interrupting them via [Message].

However, she also knows that she can’t kill Momocha, not for the immediate future, anyway.

**Together**

You know it won’t be easy to get used to being in Nazarick, to having a part in the decision making, but you’re willing to try.

Many of the inhabitants here don’t have specified lifespans, so they will be here in the centuries to come that you will have to face. Your heart skips a beat because it sinks in that you won’t be alone anymore.

Turning to Momonga and catching his eye, you _smile_.

* * *

_Sometimes, reaching out and taking someone's hand is the beginning of a journey._

_At other times, it is allowing another to take yours._

_~Vera Nazarian, The Perpetual Calendar of Inspiration_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of The Longest Distance! Phew.
> 
> ...Of course I'll probably do a sequel for it. So many important things to explore! Like the pairing. 8]
> 
> Mind, the next update will probably be another installment of Made In The Image.


	19. Apex (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [slams door open]
> 
> Who wanted more Apex?! Got a delivery for ya!

**  
**

* * *

**Statement**

They’ve been married for nearly a year and conquest of the continent was well on its way. Lying in her bed with her soft, warm body pressed against him, Demiurge thought that life was perfect. Then—

“Demiurge.”

He shifted his head to meet her gaze. Her head was resting against his arm and her hand rested over his heart as she smiled languidly up at him.

“I want to have your baby.”

**Eagerness**

Demiurge surprised you, as almost immediately after you said those words, he pulled you closer and latched your mouth with his in a passionate kiss that stole your breath away.

He seemed to take your words as permission to increase the number of times you would accept his seed, but you didn’t exactly complain because this was _Demiurge_ , the one who had only been an image on a screen, untouchable and unattainable. Now that you could touch him, you very much welcomed every opportunity to do so.

**Eventually**

For some reason, despite your very healthy sexual lifestyle and the lack of birth control on both yours and Demiurge’s parts, you did not get pregnant for a very long time. In fact, you had begun to worry that something was wrong with you or that it might be impossible—and you couldn’t bear the thought because Demiurge was _so good_ to you—but when the moment came, somehow, you _knew_.

Lying in bed with him, sweaty, exhausted, but fulfilled, you paused as something in you _flickered_. It wasn’t something you physically felt, but something that tickled your mind, like a flame finally catching where it hadn’t before.

Unable to clearly define the feeling and unwilling to make any hasty declarations, you instead just quietly placed a delicate hand over your womb, silently awestruck.

Could it be…?

**Confirmation**

Demiurge had been gone for almost two weeks, and in that time, a sharp-nosed Lupusregina Beta came to give you a report. She stopped mid-sentence, clearly sniffed the air, and got a rebuke from Sebas which she ignored in order to grin widely at you.

“Congratulations, my Lady!”

You blinked at her. “What?”

She was beaming so widely that if she had a tail, you were certain it would be wagging wildly. She laughed. “Didn’t you know? You’re pregnant!”

**Secret**

Your heart skipped a beat and your hands immediately went to your stomach. Wait, then… huh?!

You barely listened as Sebas asked how Lupusregina knew such a thing and the battle maid explained that she could tell because of her keen sense of smell. Pregnant women gave off specific pheromones and scents, which were now coming from you, hence how she knew. She and Fourth, one of the normal ones, cheerfully congratulated you while Sebas moved on to helping you cope with your shock.

When Sebas dismissed Lupusregina and Fourth, you snapped out of it to tell them that the news was secret and that they weren’t to tell _anyone_.

Glaring at them, you warned that if someone spoiled Demiurge’s surprise, the penalty would be _execution_.

**Preoccupied**

After it sunk in that you really were pregnant, you sometimes found yourself drifting off in the middle of work to pat your stomach and stare off into the distance with a smile or grin on your face.

Oh, you could hardly _wait_ to tell Demiurge.

He would be home soon, and then you could tell him the good news.

**Glow**

When Demiurge returned home on the day he had said he would be back, he went in search of his wife but did not find her in either her quarters or even on the Seventh Floor. Perplexed, he contacted Sebas and was informed that she was waiting for him in the Throne Room.

Unnerved by the sudden change and worried that he had somehow made her cross, he nonetheless made his way there immediately. Entering the cavernous and hallowed room, even from the distance from the entrance to the throne in the back, he was struck by something different about her. It wasn’t visible, but there was an undeniable quality about her that he couldn’t quite place, not even as he calmly shortened the distance between them.

A glance around revealed that no one else was present, not even Albedo. Curious, but concealing said curiosity, he bowed and greeted her.

“I have returned, my dear.”

“Welcome home, Demiurge.”

There was pure happiness in her voice. Raising out of his bow and lifting his eyes to her face, his heart squeezed with affection at the loving look she was giving him ( _unworthy him_ ).

She clasped her hands on her lap and widened her smile.

“I have some good news, Demiurge.”

**Reverence**

She revealed her state of being, and suddenly Demiurge couldn’t remember how to talk. Words were… _insufficient_.

Silently, he slowly ascended the stairs, drinking in the sight of his wife, the last Supreme Being, Lady Momocha. Then, as he stood before her and carefully knelt, his eyes latched onto her abdomen, wherein…!

Reaching out, his fingers brushed over layers of silk, and then he moved his hand to take one of hers, and he clasped it, lifting his eyes to hers once more.

A tear slid down his face unimpeded as he smiled with joy.

“ _I love you._ ”

**Commitment**

Laughing brightly, you embraced Demiurge’s head to your chest, tears in your own eyes.

“Let’s do our best, Demiurge.”

His arms came up around you and held you.

“Of course.”

**Swell**

It took months before your belly even began to noticeably swell, and you glumly realized that this was not going to be a nine-month pregnancy like humans had.

When you first arrived in this new world, you thought it was weird the way everyone acted around you, but now literally everyone was doing everything they possibly could to make sure you didn’t strain yourself. It was even worse than before you were pregnant, because at least then you could go outside to the meadow without literally every single maid present, plus whatever guard Albedo, Pandora’s Actor and Demiurge insisted on. It was ridiculous. Sebas wouldn’t even let you lift _parchment_ , and, if you hadn’t fought against it, you were pretty certain that someone would have been feeding you as well.

On the upside, Demiurge was completely fascinated by the gentle swell of your stomach. He would ghost his hand over it at nearly every opportunity, speaking of how he was eager to meet the child within. He asked if you hoped for a girl or a boy.

You said you would be happy with either, because they were going to be _his_ child.

**Frantic**

You almost felt sorry for the two lone NPCs who could cook. For months now you had been demanding strange foods from them, some of which they couldn’t produce for whatever reason (lack of ingredients, no knowledge of what you were talking about, etc.), and until the baby was born, you were going to keep making demands for specific food. When they couldn’t give you exactly what you wanted, their substitutes were usually good, but according to Sebas the poor NPCs with the cooking skills could sometimes be heard or found wailing about their failures.

You weren’t completely unreasonable, so you did try to tell them that it was okay when they couldn’t make you exactly what you wanted, but they were just as stubborn as any other NPC and insisted that they would not rest until they could give you exactly what you wanted.

It did make you wonder if they were doing it because you were a Supreme Being or if Demiurge had something to do with how frantic they sounded about it.

**Reassurance**

You continued to have sex with Demiurge well into your pregnancy and only put a hold on those activities after he had a sudden panicked episode where he worried if he was hurting the baby. Intellectually he knew he wasn’t, and he said so aloud both to you and himself, but he couldn’t stop talking about it until you finally pulled him down onto the bed so you could hug him. You told him that if it made him worry so much, then sex could wait until after the baby was born.

He still fretted, though, concerned that he wasn’t performing adequately as your spouse if he didn’t do so, but you eventually managed to convince him that he was doing just fine.

“Really, Demi,” you said, leaning against him. “You’ve always given the most out of anyone to Nazarick, and that same quality carries over as you being my husband. I don’t feel neglected at all.”

He still seemed uncertain as he rested his head against yours. “Truly?”

You hummed, “Mmhm. Truly.” You reached up and placed your hand against his neck and rubbing your thumb along his warm skin. “You’re more than anything I ever hoped or dreamed for. You’re my husband, and that makes me so happy that I could just burst.”

He laughed softly and took your hand in his before leaning down to kiss your cheek. “Well, don’t do _that_.” He placed your hand on your swollen stomach and kept his hand over yours. “This child will need you. Will need both of us.”

“Yes,” you agreed softly, sensing the life within. Smiling, you repeated, “Yes…”

**Sudden**

Demiurge was away when the moment came.

You were walking down one of the many halls of Nazarick, returning to your quarters with a book from the library, when pain pierced the content glow of your day, the herald of the ordeal to come.

Sebas as at your side in an instant, before the book that tumbled from your hands even hit the floor. You had barely begun to answer his question when the pain came again, stealing your breath and cutting off your words. Liquid dribbled down your legs, and if it hadn’t been for the pain, you would have been mortified to tears. Instead, the tears in your eyes were purely from pain, and your hands dug into Sebas’s clothing as agony made you make whimpering cries.

“It’s coming,” you finally managed, eyes clenching shut as sweat formed on your brow.

“The baby is coming.”

**Waiting**

Demiurge received a [Message] from Sebas and nearly dropped everything to return to Nazarick. Just barely stopping long enough to hand over the operations to the Doppelganger present, Demiurge soon found himself teleporting home and running towards his wife’s quarters.

He was stopped by Sebas and nearly struck the butler in rage, but Sebas was quick enough to inform him that Lady Momocha didn’t want him in the room. It stung to be told that, but no one would dare fake an order from the last Supreme Being, so that must truly be his wife’s desire.

He was left to pace the hall, to be helpless in this critical moment. Sebas watched him pace, but Demiurge neither noticed nor cared. His whole focus was on the thought of his wife and the event taking place behind the closed doors just a few feet away.

Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, the door opened and he spun on his heel to face it. Yuri stepped into view and bowed slightly, gesturing with her arm. “Lady Momocha would like to see you, Lord Demiurge.”

**Picturesque**

She was pale and seemed nearly lost among the many pillows on her bed. He paid no notice to anyone else in the room—Solution, a middle-aged human, an adult human female, Fifth and Sixth—and instead took in the sight of his exhausted wife. There was a bundle in her arms, but right now, despite the momentous implication of that bundle, he only had eyes for her.

She smiled at him, tired and faint, but gladdened to see him.

“Demiurge, come see what we made.”

**Gender**

Blinking out of his stupor, Demiurge did as she bid. Peripherally, he noted Solution waving out the humans and the other maids and approved. Their job was done, and now it was time for him to be alone with her and their child.

Coming to your side and carefully sitting down, his gaze drifted down to the bundle in her arms. The cloth swathing the baby was white, and there, a small face was visible. It was red and wrinkled, but right away he could see that this child, their child, had his skin tone. He swallowed hard, because right away there was proof that this was something they made together.

She whispered, “It’s a boy.”

A son! They made a son!

**Family**

The smile that lit up Demiurge’s face filled your chest with love.

Carefully, he lifted his son from your arms and gazed down at his face in awe. He unwrapped the cloth and you watched as Demiurge counted the toes and fingers of your son, and briefly cradled the fleshy, frail tail that was another of his contributions.

Smiling, you said, “He needs a name.” 

When he looked at you, you clarified, “Demiurge, this is your son. Give him a name.”

**Honor**

He tried to protest, that such an honor belonged to you, the one who carried and birthed the child. That was sweet of him to recognize, but you reassured him that you wanted him to do it.

Finally, Demiurge fell silent as he stared down at the baby, contemplating this enormous task.

After what felt like an age, he spoke.

“This child was made of you, Lady Momocha. You are the last Supreme Being, the highest authority left to us. Thus, it is only natural that your child’s name reflect this.” He carefully placed your sleeping son in your arms and gently traced the soft curve of his infant face. “This child, our son…”

Demiurge smiled beatifically, unknowingly stealing your breath.

“…is _Apex_.”

**Secret**

Yuri—who had, in essence, been entrusted with safeguarding the life of Lady Momocha after the banished Sebas with a scream—coldly addressed the midwife and her assistant.

“Everything that happened or was said in that bedchamber is of the utmost secrecy. Nothing may be reported or gossiped about once you return to your village. If you do, it _will_ be discovered, and once it is discovered…” Her glasses glinted. “It won’t be only your lives that are forfeited. Do I make myself clear?”

The humans stammered their understanding, and she had Fifth escort them out after paying them.

After they were gone, Yuri sighed and resisted the urge to rub her forehead. Despite the joy of the birth of an heir to Nazarick, she rather hoped it would be a long while, if ever, that Lady Momocha would have another child. It wasn’t an easy thing to watch her Lady suffer as she had, but at least it was over.

“Yuri.”

She turned and saw Sebas. Solution came over to stand behind her, and the two of them gave him a report of all that had occurred during the birthing processed.

Though the fact that Lady Momocha had screamed threats about killing Demiurge for putting her though that pain was something Yuri and Solution unanimously and silently kept to themselves for now. Later, if Lady Momocha still wanted Demiurge dead, they would bring first confirm the order and then go about making it happen.

Of course, since everyone knew that she would be devastated if he did die, they doubted she truly meant it, and so kept that little secret to themselves for the time being.

Although Yuri did secretly worry Solution might be taking their Lady seriously, so that was a conversation to have with her sister sooner rather than later…

**Love**

Apex was an eerily quiet baby, and he only fussed when he needed feeding or changing. You didn’t mind this, though, and told him so at random intervals, whether you were holding him, tucking him into bed, or what-have-you. The way he solemnly stared at you with your eyes, you almost thought he understood what you were saying, but that was probably just a mother’s silly thought.

Completely and utterly awash with love for your baby, you rarely felt lonely when Demiurge was away. Apex wasn’t a fussy baby, but he didn’t seem to mind you holding him and cooing at him. Everyone in Nazarick wanted to see him, and there had been a ceremony to introduce him at large to Nazarick shortly before Demiurge left again, so you were only too glad to show off your baby.

Cocytus was over the moon over the ‘young Master’, though he had yet been able to hold him as Apex didn’t have ice-resistance (or much of any resistance, really). The maids had a brief fight over who would get to look after the heir of Nazarick, but Sebas and Yuri put a stop to that by assigning them in pairs to you and Apex, instead of the singular rotation that had been going on previously.

A person would be hard-pressed to find someone who wasn’t thrilled about Apex, and Demiurge confessed he found it more difficult to be away from Nazarick now that your son was born. You couldn’t blame him, really. Apex was absolutely _beautiful_.

**Loneliness**

Albedo hid her feelings well. Not even Demiurge could see past her mask, and even then, lately he only had eyes for his precious little _family_.

Biting her lip, Albedo stood beside the throne, alone and nearly forgotten.

Why? Why was it Momocha who stayed and not Lord Momonga? Why had her love forsaken her?

Placing a hand over her womb, Albedo felt tears well up in her eyes. 

Why couldn’t she have a woman’s happiness too?

**Mommy**

It does not know what this ‘mommy’ is, but the one who keeps saying it is the one who gives liquid that makes its hunger stop, and it is in that one’s embrace that it feels safest. That one is not the strongest, it can sense that, but it feels more connected to that one than the others. It senses that one’s happiness and the strong feelings that one has for it, and those make it feel happier in turn.

When that one puts its finger in its hand, it holds on with what little strength it has, and this always makes that one glow with warmth and even light. It likes the warmth and light.

It likes that one the most, that ‘mommy’.

**Identity**

Mommy says ‘apex’ a lot when looking at it. Is it ‘apex’ like that one is ‘mommy’?

Why ‘apex’? Why ‘mommy’?

The others answer to things too. ‘Fifth’. ‘Sixth’. ‘Yuri’. ‘Solution’. ‘Lupusregina’. ‘Demiurge’.

Demiurge is the warm one. Demiurge sits close to mommy and they both look down on it. They call it ‘apex’. They call it ‘son’. They call it ‘baby’, and ‘child’, and ‘perfect’.

But ‘apex’ is what they say the most, what all the ones say the most, though sometimes also ‘master’ before ‘apex’.

It… it must be ‘apex’.

**Teaching**

Demiurge is left alone with his son, a rare occurrence. His wife has gone to take a bath with the two maids on rotation today.

The shine is still on his son, and Demiurge suspects it will always be so, if only because Apex is descended directly from Lady Momocha. Carrying his son in one arm, Demiurge stared down at those intelligent-seeming eyes and decided to go out on a limb.

He placed his free hand on his chest and said, “Demiurge. Father.”

He then moved his hand over to his son. “Apex. Son.”

He then went back to himself and then repeated the process one more time.

Apex tilted his head slightly.

Demiurge didn’t think it was a wasted effort. Few things worth doing were done instantly, after all. Teaching and learning was a lifelong process.

When his wife got back, he’d repeat the process but include her as ‘Momocha. Mother.’

It would sink in eventually. No child of his and Lady Momocha would dare be stupid.

**Word**

You returned to your quarters to find Demiurge and Apex on the couch while your husband read a book and Apex stared at his surroundings. Laughing slightly, you went over to your baby and picked him up before taking a seat next to Demiurge.

The demon set down his book and explained to you that he had begun teaching Apex about names and designations in a family unit. You giggled at your serious husband, and humored him as he scooted closer to show you how he had been doing that.

He stared down at your son and placed a hand on his own chest. “Demiurge. Father.”

Stifling more laughter, you watched as he moved his hand over to Apex’s chest. “Apex. Son.”

Your heart fluttered as his hand came over to your chest. “Momocha. Mother.”

“Mo!”

You both froze, staring down at the suddenly active child whose eyes were locked on your face. “Moo!”

Heart racing, you listened in disbelief as Apex tried again. “Moom!”

Supressing the urge to squeal, you eagerly asked your baby, “Are you trying to say ‘mommy’? Say ‘mama’! Ma, ma!”

“Ma! Mama!”

**Proud**

You swooned against Demiurge, whose arm immediately came up behind you to support you as you gazed in wonder at your son. “His first word! He said his first word!”

“He did,” Demiurge said proudly, smiling widely. “I suppose I should expect nothing less of a child you made.”

Glossing over his statement in favor of cooing over your son, you put your finger in his tiny grasp and praised him. “You’re such a smart little baby, Apex. My Apex!”

Apex tilted his head and let go of your finger. He waved his little arm and finally managed to put his hand on his chest.

Demiurge beamed. “Yes! Apex!”

Delighted, you and Demiurge poured your attention into your small son.

Apex was half angel and half demon, so for now, you threw out your expectations of a baby’s development. He wasn’t human, so you shouldn’t expect him to develop like one.

Besides, whatever he was or whatever he became, Apex would always, first and foremost, be your baby, and you would love him no matter what.

* * *

**Having a baby is a life-changer. It gives you a whole other perspective on why you wake up every day.**

**~Taylor Hanson**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Apex to come. o 3o


End file.
